To Save Our World
by Serenity's MoonWings
Summary: Minako visits England, and finds the three lights. Something is wrong, and little does she know that back in Tokyo, a battle is taking place. With old allies awakened, Sailor Sun will soon arise, but will she cause peace, or destruction?
1. Minako's Plan

**Authors Note**- This will include all the scouts, including, my personal favorite, the Three Lights! The main character is Minako, but you'll just have to see what happens…please r & r!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, it includes little "tidbits," so look out for those…kind of like foreshadowing, but all the action will come up in the next chapters, so please continue to read! The second chapter I'll post in a few days, at the most, if nothing comes up, a week.

Entire Summary: It's a month after the battle with Galaxia and the world is at peace again, giving Minako some time to think. Usagi had spent some time with Darien before he left for America, giving Usagi high spirits. Ami had been studying for school, Rei, busy at the temple, and Makoto had been looking for the perfect guy. Everyone seems content, but Minako soon finds she wants to visit England again. After finding the Three Lights and her destiny to uphold, only the outers know the truth. But as an innocent trip becomes a harsh reality, Minako is left in shock.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the characters, places; you name it from sailor moon. I'm just writing another story, placed after the stars episodes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One_: Minako's Plan 

It was afternoon, just after the end of school. Minako walked down the street, with Artemis by her side. She could barely hear his gentle plodding against the ground, but her mind was elsewhere. She carried her school bag in front of her, her hands loosely around it. She looked up at the sky, her body on autopilot, making her way to the Crown Restaurant. There she would meet her friends, including all the inner scouts.

She thought back to the morning, when she had gotten up so early, she sat up in bed and started to think. Artemis lay asleep on her bed, his white fur starting to gleam in the arising sun. She put her head in her hands.

It had been about a month after the battle between the scouts and Galaxia, and everyone was slowly adjusting to peace. But Minako felt a little lost. No longer would she transform into Sailor Venus, or use her powers against the undying evil.

She could remember the first time she became a sailor senshi, back when she was in England. That was where she met Artemis. She stroked his fur as he stirred for a moment, and then started to doze off again.

Minako felt struck by this sudden thought of her life in England. She had never considered it since, nor ever wanted too, having fallen in love with Alan, but then having to leave.

Her head became more relaxed in her hands, and she remembered how good it felt to be Sailor V. The solo sailor scout who protected everyone. She was still the same person, Sailor Venus, and yet she felt she was a completely different individual now. Like she had abandoned her old self, and now she had the inner scouts, then the outer scouts, and the Three Lights.

"How I wish I could go back there…" She said out loud in a soft, dreary voice. She blinked twice after hearing what she had just said.

Maybe if I just went back for a visit I could feel better? She thought. Even if there was no Sailor V, it would still be nice, right?

Her other self thought about it all over again. There was no evil to be aware of, and that meant Princess Serenity was definitely safe. It would be her winter school vacation tomorrow, and she hadn't spent her money in a while, maybe her parents would agree to pay the other half for the airplane?

I could take Artemis, and just rent an apartment for a week. Just to see my old friends again…maybe even _Alan_. That name struck her again. She knew they could never be together again, he had moved on.

She had to think about this though. Maybe the reason she thought about Alan was because he was her first true love. Anyways, Minako, you have to stop this; there is always other people out there.

She shifted out of the covers, making Artemis flinch, and brushed out her long blond hair that reached her waist, and got dressed.

When she came out her closet she saw Artemis stretch and open his eyes with a yawn.

"You're up early Minako." He said in an unbelieving tone.

"Oh, Artemis stop being that way. Just because I'm _sometimes_ late for school doesn't mean it's unnatural. Anyways…idols need their sleep, right?" She gave him a secretive smile then sat down on the bed next to him. She had always dreamed of being an idol, and she felt even closer when the Three Lights, being idols themselves came to Tokyo.

"I've been thinking…" She trailed off, looking at her ceiling. He gave her an odd look then let her continue. "Maybe you and I could take a trip? Just you and me, not for too long. What do you think?"

"Minako…I don't know. Where would it be? When?"

She looked back down at him then got up. "Well, I'll give you all the details later, just come and see. You worry too much Artemis!" She said, poking her finger at him and winking.

She opened her door, as her blond hair swished back and forth as Artemis jumped off the bed and drearily followed.

What is it going to be this time? He thought in a bored manner, wondering what his owner was planning.

Minako rushed downstairs and met her mother at the table. Her favorite cereal was laid out, as she started to pour some in her bowl.

"You're up early Minako." Her mother said, looking across at her from the kitchen.

"Well…I've been thinking. You know when we used to live in England?" Minako started while pouring some milk into her bowl. Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"I was wondering if maybe I could take a trip back there? I'd love to see my friends again, and I'd only stay for about a week. I could pay for half of the flight? And school is out tomorrow, so I wouldn't miss anything. Please?"

Her mother still stared at her a moment, wondering what to say. "Minako, are you sure? You really want to go back all the way to England? Who is going?"

"Well," Minako shifted her gaze to her cereal and took another mouthful. "It would be just me, and Artemis. I _am_ sixteen years old now, and the apartment wouldn't be that expensive for a week. I can check the flights, here and back, and the apartment price on the computer. Please, just consider it?"

Her mother stayed silent for a minute. "I'll talk to your father. But I will say-" she paused, eyeing her watch. "Minako you need to go to school, now! You'll be late!"

Minako looked at her own watch and gasped, eating a few more mouthfuls of cereal, then sped out the door and ran to school. She could see the outline of the school when she saw someone ran up besides her.

"Minako! We're late again!" Usagi gasped, finishing her own breakfast, being a piece of toast. She had her hair up in odangos, and her, also golden hair, flew behind out of her two odangos.

"Why does this always happen to us Usagi?" Minako could see Usagi's brooch shine in the sun. It was what she used to become Eternal Sailor Moon. Unlike Minako, who used a transformation wand to become Sailor Venus. But Usagi was also Princess Serenity, which the scouts had their destiny to hold- to protect till the end.

She couldn't believe she was late to school again! She even woke up early. Ami and Makoto were probably there already. Their breathing got harder as they entered the school and kept up their pace till they entered their shared classroom and sat down. The bell rang just afterwards, they had made it!

-------------------------------------------------------

Artemis plodded slowly down the pavement. His cat ears were down, along with his twitching tail. After hearing Minako's odd scheme, he was worried her parents would actually go along with it. He didn't want to travel in a crowed plane, in a small compartment, with a bad smell, stuck there for hours. He hung his head.

"Artemis!" He heard his dearest soul mate shout. Luna ran over to him, her crescent moon on her forehead shining, and her black fur moving with her swift run. She stopped beside him.

"What's up Artemis? Why are you looking so down?"

"Lets just say- Minako has had another delightful scheme."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**: Hey guys, did you enjoy it? Please give your reviews I need them! I'll accept practically anything!

_P.S._ I'll be trying to answer your reviews in this space in later chapters, so I really hope you start to like it!


	2. The Two Outers

Authors' note: Please enjoy chapter two and remember to review!! (Hey, that rhymed, lol) Remember anyone who reviews will get to be in my book…(look at the bottom) 

"Looks at readers hopefully"

_Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT own any of the characters, places, you name it, nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two_: News, and the Two Outers 

"I still think your idea is a little bit crazy Minako," Artemis said with seriousness in his eyes.

Minako woke up from her daydream and looked back at him. "Why are you being so negative, Artemis? It's just like a vacation. Not even that, a week in England. That's all."

Artemis looked back down at the ground and Minako hugged her school bag more tightly. She continued to walk down the street to the Crown. Finally, this was the last day of school for the winter break. No more waking up early, tests, and most horribly: make-up tests. Although it was nice to be with her partner in make-up exams, Usagi, it was the most terrible thing about school.

She thought about Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki when they went to the same school as Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. She did miss them terribly, and wished she could've become friendlier with them. They left so quickly; she knew she would probably never get to see them again.

She and Artemis walked up the stairs to the Crown and opened the glass door. She went in and found the table in the corner where they usually sat at.

"Hey Guys!" Minako called out to them.

"Hey Minako!" Makoto said, her arm leaning against the chair.

"You were late again to school, Minako. When are you and Usagi ever going to learn to wake up early?" Ami laughed.

"Oh, we weren't late. We were just a little later getting in then everyone else, right, Usagi?" Usagi nodded in agreement while drinking her soda.

"That's right. We made it just on schedule!" Usagi looked at Minako and they laughed.

"Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late; Grandpa needed me at the temple. So what's up?" Rei came in and sat by Ami. Minako sat next to Usagi, who was sitting next to Makoto. Minako didn't notice Luna move over to Artemis who was sat on the edge of the booth by Minako.

"You won't believe this, but-" Rei started, but Minako was interrupted in hearing Luna.

"I hear you have a plan Minako." Luna started, as Minako looked down at her.

"How did you know about that?" Minako asked, looking at the "innocent" Artemis.

"I just want you to be careful, Minako. You know there can be evil scattered at every corner. Its your job to protect the Princess." Minako nodded at Luna.

"I know. Nothing is set in brick-"

"You mean set in stone?" Artemis butted in. Minako gave him an evil stare, then continued.

"Well, we're meeting here tomorrow right? So I'll give you the update then." Luna nodded back and started to talk to Artemis. Minako put her hand on the table and laid her head in it. Everyone is making suck a big deal out of this! Minako thought, annoyed by everyone's apprehension.

"Did you hear that, Minako?" Makoto asked as Minako was woken up.

"What?"

"The Three Lights have come back to Earth! They're taking an interview tonight to talk about their 'reunion' as a band!" Minako almost stopped breathing entirely. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were in a famous band known as the Three Lights. Everyone in Japan was in love with them, including most of the scouts. Taiki was the tallest, and known for being as smart as Ami, he had brown hair. Seiya, was second tallest, with dark black, he was the lead singer in the band. Yaten was the shortest, with long bangs that were a wonderful light gray, almost a white, and dazzling green eyes…you could go one forever talking about them.

"So what do you think, Ami? Are you happy?" Rei chanted, as Ami blushed, thinking about Taiki.

"And that means Seiya's back too, Usagi…" Rei turned towards Usagi.

"I have my Mamoru!" Usagi almost shouted at Rei. The girls burst out laughing, knowing that Usagi never entirely got it. Seiya had fallen in love with Usagi during their time on Earth. But once Sailor Galaxia was defeated, the Three Lights, know as the Starlights, went back to their home planet, Kinmoku, to re-build it with their Princess Kakyuu.

Minako wondered if they would go back to their school again. Probably not, she thought sadly, still wondering why they had come back to Earth. She had had some good times with them though…

After a noisy talk between the girls about the Three Lights, Minako just couldn't help but to keep her lips sealed about England. If they knew, then everyone would probably be depressed about their winter holiday plans being ruined, without Minako being there.

"Are you sure you don't want to walk home with us Minako?" Makoto asked her.

"No, that's okay." Makoto nodded and Minako left with a "goodbye."

But it's only for a week! Minako kept on telling herself as she walked home with Artemis again at her side. Just a small trip won't hurt anything. Anyways…Minako thought as she saw the Three Lights in her mind. It's going to be wonderful to see them again, that is- if we do get to see them.

She looked up at the darkening sky, wondering what her parents would say, when she was interrupted by a noise. It was her communicator watch, as it chimed and she quickly opened it up, wondering if there was trouble.

Ami appeared on the screen. "Minako, there's been an alarm set off at Molly's jewelry store, we're going to check it out just in case. Meet us there, okay Venus?" Minako nodded, understanding there could be trouble.

"You better transform, now, Minako!" Artemis said, as Minako looked around, then hid behind a corner, getting ready to transform. As she looked inside her pocket for her transformation wand, it was nowhere in sight. Minako almost fainted. What?! She thought, as she looked desperately in her other pocket. I know I put it here! Artemis looked up at her questioningly.

"You're becoming more and more like Usagi, Minako! Come on, lets run home and get it."

"Okay," Minako replied. She put the watch to her face and opened it. "Guys, I'll be there in a second!" She didn't look down to who she was talking too, but just closed the watch and started to run down the street.

I can't believe this! I know I had it, at least up in my room! I never forget it! Oh, guys hang in there!

Her hair swished side to side as she ran down the street. As she ran with Artemis by her side, she noticed Haruka and Michiru walking down the street.

In a sort of stop, she said, "Hey guys! I think we're needed down at the jewelry store." She then started to run off again until she was stopped.

"Yeah, we heard about that too. But they just told us Sailor Moon defeated them." Haruka said, as Minako stopped. Usagi stopped them? So quickly? But Ami just said I was needed.

"I'll just make sure everything's fine down there," Minako replied, again about to start to run back to her house.

"Why would you want to do a silly thing like that?" Michiru said with a smile, her blue hair, the color of the ocean, shining in the last light of the sun.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But…I need to go tell them something." Minako admitted, thinking she should maybe just tell them now to get it out the way, and before Luna gave in on the secret.

She started to run back down the street, but Haruka caught her by the arm. In a split second, Minako fell to the floor numb. Haruka withdrew her hand and her short, dirty blond hair lay back in place.

"Did we really have to do this, Haruka?" Michiru asked, her blue eyes regretful. She looked down at Minako's lifeless body.

"You know we had too…and why, Michiru." Haruka replied, looking seriously at Michiru with blue-green eyes. Michiru nodded as Haruka picked up Minako.

"I think I need some explanation," Artemis announced, looking angrily up at the two.

"You'll find out, in time," Haruka said, her head down. Artemis followed angrily; knowing they wouldn't tell him what was going on. Haruka placed Minako in the back of her car, and Artemis got in besides her, as Haruka got in the drivers seat, and Michiru in the passengers.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way," Michiru confessed, as she looked back at the sleeping Minako.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Please guys I really need your reviews!!!!!!! Tell me what you think, I've got lots more chappies coming up, so I'll update shortly! –Ms. MoonWings

**Mental357:** Thanks! "Blush" I'm glad you appreciated that! I think it makes the story a lot more imaginative.

**LizReneMonrue:** Thanks a lot! I thought using the manga names was easier, and since I'm a fanatic about sailor moon, its funny when I just think…what would Rei do? Anyways, hope you update your story soon, I'll be looking out for it!

**Sillywhiskers:** Hey, thanks! Hope this helps…you know…updating! Hope you liked the cliffy! "Evil grin"

P.S. If you see these annoying lines, sorry, couldn't get rid of them…


	3. A Decision is Made

**Author's Note: **I really hope I start to get some new reviewers in soon! But I love you guys who are sticking with my sad little story…!

Um, so please please review, even if you read a sentence! I need you guys! I promise I won't disappoint you! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I'll give you a little hint. (Shh, don't tell anyone!) Read closely on…S...Hehe, got ya puzzled! Anyhow, enjoy…

Oh, and SORRY for not posting this sooner…fanfic was down or something…I dunno. Ok, I'll post chapter four soon? Pls review!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own sailor moon!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter Three_: A Decision is made**

Minako slept happily, and finally felt more alert. She heard a noise, and mistook if for her alarm clock, not knowing today was a Saturday. As she leaned over to supposedly turn it off, she struggled more until she thought she had it. Her eyes were still closed as she lay her hand down on the invisible bedside table, and then completely fell out of bed onto the cold, wooded floor. She banged her head as she squinted to open her eyes.

This is just too weird, she thought while rubbing her head. First the clock and then my transformation wand? I must _really _be getting like Usagi.

Suddenly, the door flashed open as Haruka and Michiru flew in. Minako wondered why they were here, and in her room!

But, wait; she thought as she looked around…this isn't my room. Where am I?!

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked, more seriously than Minako had expected. Haruka leaned out her hand as Minako, embarrassed, took it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Minako, said, as she looked about herself. "But, could someone explain why I'm here? And- not in my bedroom?" Minako looked back and forth at the two, something seemed odd.

"You mustn't have remembered, do you?" Michiru said, almost on cue.

"As you passed us down the street, she tripped and fell, hitting your head. You were out cold." Haruka replied.

Minako thought about this for a minute. That would explain things, but why was she here instead of at her house?

"So, what happened at Molly's store?" Minako asked, while feeling her head.

"You probably don't remember that either," Michiru started. "Sailor Moon used her tier, but it was only a petty criminal. They're all fine now."

Minako was silent, taking this all in.

"We told your parents you were staying at our place, so don't worry."

Minako sat back on the bed, thinking that whatever she did last night must've hurt. I can't believe I don't remember anything, she thought, trying to see what she did remember.

"Wait," Minako thought out loud. "Oh, no! I completely forgot!" Haruka and Michiru looked at her oddly. "The Three Lights! They were on last night! I just wanted to see what had happened, why they had come back to Earth so suddenly." Haruka stiffened, but Minako didn't notice, looking down at the floor in thought.

Michiru smiled. "I told you she wanted to see it," She teased. For some reason, Haruka and the Three Lights, especially Seiya, didn't get along.

"Whatever," Haruka said under her breath.

"Please, can I see it?!" Minako said, with a little more enthusiasm than she meant. Michiru smiled and nodded, as Minako stood up and followed them out the room. As they went down the hallway, Minako wondered where Setsuna and Hotaru were. They were living in the same house, but they seemed nowhere in sight. Minako just stayed silent.

They sat down on the long sofa as Michiru took the remote and turned on the TV. Haruka put her legs on the coffee table and laid back; annoyed she had to watch this again.

"Hello Three Lights! Please, tell us all, why the sudden reunion?" The host said, looking at Taiki who was sat by him. The host sat on the far left, and Seiya on the far right, with Taiki and Yaten in the middle.

"We felt we needed some time apart, for some inspiration. Now we've got some new songs, and we're ready for our first performance." Taiki announced, looking directly at the camera.

"We'll be doing a tour of Japan, England, America, Canada, Australia, Spain, and France." Yaten announced. You could hear all the audience burst out with excitement.

"Seiya, are you still going to be the lead singer for the band?" The host asked, as the camera turned on Seiya. He seemed to be in deep thought as Yaten nudged him.

"Yes, but we-we…" He trailed off. Minako could see beads of sweat on his forehead, much more than that of Taiki or Yaten, who seemed perfectly comfortable.

"Yes, we plan to have Seiya be the lead, but then on other songs, it's almost like taking turns," Taiki interrupted smoothly, the camera turning to him. But in the background Yaten was giving Seiya a worried look.

I guess this is what idols have to go through, Minako thought as she saw Seiya in her mind. All those bright lights, the heat must be infuriating.

Suddenly Michiru turned off the TV.

"Is that all?" Minako asked, confused.

"It was a pretty short broadcast, and we just got back with you thirty minutes after it started," Haruka said without interest. Minako nodded and tried to stop thinking about it. She tried to focus on her trip to England, and hey, she might even see the Three Lights there!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, maybe we could see each other next week?" Michiru asked, her blue eyes gleaming.

Minako thought for a minute before she replied. "Well, maybe not this week, it depends."

"You have any plans?" Michiru asked.

"Well, I might be going to England, but after that we could meet up? Maybe all of us?" Minako asked as Haruka and Michiru tried to hide the look they gave each other.

"How about we meet later on at the Crown?" Haruka suddenly asked.

"That would be great! I'm meeting the other scouts there too! Okay, I got to go, bye!" Minako said, as she was about to rush out the door.

"Wait!" Michiru exclaimed as a sleepy Artemis emerged from the door. "You don't want to forget him, do you?"

Artemis opened his eyes and ran to Minako's side. They started back for home, as Minako wondered what her parents had decided.

"I didn't know you were even there Artemis!" Minako breathed, Artemis running alongside her. Artemis smiled as he looked up at her. At this pace, Minako gradually made her way back to her house, quicker than she usually did from school. She opened the door and walked in, calling out to see if anyone was here.

"We're in the kitchen, Minako," Her mother shouted, as Minako took off her shoes and walked in, slowly catching her breath. She found them sitting at the table and she leaned against the wall, waiting for the announcement.

"Your mother tells me you want to take a trip to England…by yourself?" Minako nodded. "You would pay half and expect us to pay half in return? That seems reasonable…you can check the computer for the apartment. And you should easily get a flight. When did you want to leave?" Minako could hardly speak. He was actually falling for it!

"Well, I was thinking, maybe this Friday?" That way I could have a lot of leftover vacation to spend with my friends. I heard the apartment prices aren't too high…" He rubbed his chin and there was a silence.

"Minako, your father and I have talked about this, and decided you may leave Tuesday, I've found that one of my pen pals there has an open apartment next to hers, so she could look out for you. You father have checked on the flights and here's your schedule. Just don't think you got away with this so easily, okay, Minako? This is like a Christmas gift. But remember, your flight is this Tuesday, and exactly seven days after that, you'll return." Minako was gasping for air as she grabbed the paper. She looked at it for a while, noting the dates and time. 7:00 o'clock am, Tuesday morning, Tokyo airport. Flight 109, Gate 5.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best Christmas present!" She hugged them then ran up to her room, followed by a speechless Artemis.

"Oh, by the way honey," Her mom called from the stairs, "We even have a new carrier bag for Artemis to travel in."

"I love you mom!!" Minako shouted from her room. Artemis entered and jumped up on the bed.

"I can't believe they actually said 'yes.'" He replied sadly, feeling as if he would throw-up. If there was one thing he didn't like- it was traveling.

"I know! I just can't believe it, Tuesday morning!" She exclaimed, hugging the paper. She twirled around as her waist-long, blond hair twirled around her.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Artemis retorted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I would like to say a BIG thank you to every reviewer from chapter two! You're awesome! I'll start to thank you in the next chappies!**


	4. An Odd Reflection

**Author's Note: **I feel so embarrassed…all these brilliant author's on fanfic, and they're saying _they _don't write well…(when they have hundreds of reviews)

Maybe once people read the new summary, they'll like it??? Grins at audience of inanimate objects

Haha! Ok, then…silence

Ugh, I'm going to go eat some soup.

_Disclaimer:_ Nope, just in case you're wondering, I don't own sailor moon- it's the truth…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Four_: An Odd Reflection 

Minako twirled around in her chair beside the desk in her bedroom. She remembered her transformation wand, and, having nothing else to do, decided to look. She put the paper of her flight schedule to England aside and started to look around. She looked on her desk, under her bed, in her closest, but it was nowhere in sight. She then looked in her draw and found it. No wonder I couldn't find it, Minako said while holding it up. I wonder why I put it in there?

She looked up at the yellow orb with her Venus sign in it, looking more illuminated than ever. She wanted to change into Sailor Venus so bad. Maybe just one time wouldn't hurt?

"Artemis, go check if anyone is upstairs, then come back here, okay?" Minako ordered the poor cat.

"Minako, I think everyone has had enough of your schemes." Artemis said with a yawn. Minako gave him a serious look, so he trailed off with his tail down, as she closed her blinds and turned on her light. She stood in front of her mirror, waiting for Artemis to come back.

"Your Dad has gone out and your mom is outside gardening, I saw the car leave, and your mother from the window. What _exactly_ are you doing?" He looked at the object she held in her hand.

"Venus crystal power-" Artemis looked at her in shock, wondering what had gotten in her head.

"Make…UP!" She could feel herself transform from the head down, with her tiara and choker, to her orange ribbon at the front with her yellow heart. Whites gloves formed from her elbows down, and her skirt lay down by her thighs. She was now Sailor Venus.

She opened her blue eyes and looked in the mirror, feeling perfectly happy. She flicked her hand through her hair and touched her yellow tiara, wishing she could use her powers again. She looked back at herself in the mirror. What she beheld was not what she had expected. For a split second she saw herself as Sailor V, the crime-fighter whom she had left behind in England. She backed up and gasped as her reflection became normal again.

"Is anything wrong Minako?" Artemis asked, sitting up on the bed. She didn't answer for a bit, wondering if she had gone crazy. She took her hand and pointed two fingers up, then touched her yellow heart on her chest and she de-transformed. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she couldn't figure out why this scared her so much.

"Minako, are you okay?" Artemis asked, getting worried. She looked at him and took some deep breaths and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to being Sailor Venus, huh, Artemis?" He still looked at her more seriously than she wanted, so she went and put her transformation wand in her skirt pocket and sat down. She let out a deep breath, trying to get her mind off it.

Then her watch started to chime again, and she opened it up, seeing Haruka on the screen.

"Hey Minako," She started. "Just wanted to remind you about meeting up today, and that Ami told us when we saw her downtown that she was leaving to see a 'Greg?' Anyways, I see you in a few, okay? Bye." The screen went fuzzy and Minako put the screen back down. I can't believe I almost forgot! Minako thought, as she turned on her computer. She clicked on the e-mail icon and found a new message, saying it was from Makoto.

Hey V,

Just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the park today? Rei and I decided to not go to the Crown, so just reply back if you want to come with us, bye!

SJ

Minako had never seen Makoto say her sailor name in an e-mail, as she was Sailor Jupiter. She decided to reply back and say she couldn't go, because she was meeting Haruka and Michiru at the Crown. Besides, it was way too cold out for her to go.

She soon made her way downstairs and had some lunch, then showered and changed her clothes, realizing she had slept in them. She still looked to see if there were any red marks on her head, from the supposed "trip," but there was nothing. She tied her hair up with her red ribbon and strayed over to her bed, where Artemis was still moping, and thinking about Tuesday morning, the awful day of departure.

The phone rang as she ran downstairs to the caller ID to see who it was. Its numbers seemed to be Usagi's so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Minako…I can't make it to the Crown today…I got sick last night, I guess we took too long walking home…" Her voice was muffled, as Minako nodded.

"Well, that's okay, I'll maybe see you when you get better?"

"Okay…Bye," Usagi said and the she put down the phone as Minako now realized she'd only be seeing Haruka and Michiru there. Seems like everyone's got other plans, Minako thought, a little disappointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She put on her jacket and started out the door. The winter didn't seem to have settled in yet, as she said goodbye to her mother.

This time, she slowly walked down the street, as Artemis shivered.

"Did we really have to meet them today?" Artemis said in a muffled voice.

"Oh, Artemis, stop moaning." She scolded.

As they made their way down the street, Minako discovered that there were less people in the shops and the street than usual. Typically it would be somewhat packed on a Saturday, especially with Christmas coming up.

She hugged her jacket, as finally they made it inside. She let her grip loosen, and she found Haruka and Michiru at another table.

"Hi guys," Minako said, as she saw they looked as if something were wrong. She gave them an apprehensive look as they just smiled, letting it drift away.

"The other scouts won't be here today," Minako started, feeling a little sad. "How about Hotaru and Setsuna?"

"They couldn't make it," Michiru added, a little quicker than Minako had expected. "So when are you going to England?"

Minako looked up at her. "Well, I'll be going this Tuesday, but I hope I get to tell the inner scouts before then, I might just go see if they're home or not…" She trailed off.

"Well, if you don't, we can explain." Haruka said, looking steadily at Minako.

"Are you sure, because maybe-"

"Don't worry, we'd be happy too." Michiru smiled. Minako let it go, and settled down in her seat, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So what do you plan on doing in England, Minako?" Michiru asked. Minako started on about an apartment she would get with her mom's friend, and that she even had a special carrier bag for Artemis. She looked down at him, as she laughed at his moping body. She told them how long she was staying, and that she planned to see her friends, and maybe even some of London. Michiru continued to nod and laugh in unison, while Haruka just smiled kindly, and they spent around an hour, with Minako doing all the talking.

Haruka put a hand through her short, blond hair, and looked directly at Minako, her green eyes shining.

"I'm sure you're going to have a lovely time," Michiru said at last.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know it has gotten so late! I probably bored you guys out…" Minako said, blushing in embarrassment.

"We'll see you when you get back from your trip." Haruka started, then said under her breath, "Maybe before." Michiru instantly shot her a serious look, but Haruka just looked back like she hadn't said anything. Minako gave them an odd look, not hearing it, then got up.

"Maybe we could meet again, when all the scouts aren't busy?" Minako said as she waved goodbye. She walked down the steps, feeling the wind blow through her long blond hair. She tightened her red bow and looked down at Artemis, his white fur stirring around in the wind.

"Burr…I'm freezing!" Artemis said, looking down at the pavement.

Minako stopped and Artemis stopped in unison. "Come here, we don't want you to freeze to death." She un-zipped her coat and put him inside, hugging him with her arms. He looked back at her, giving a silent "thanks" as he snuggled in and closed his blue eyes.

Minako held him tight as she felt the wind against her cheeks, and she slowly made it home, the sky becoming dark. She opened the door and closed it, rushing up to her room. As she stepped inside and let Artemis out of her jacket, she looked back at her mirror. She stared at it for a few seconds, seeing nothing but her reflection. It was still troubling what she saw, and it had planted itself in the back of her mind.

She sat down on her bed and put her head in her knees. Usually none of the scouts were ever this busy, what was going on? She just wanted to see them one last time before she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday afternoon, after seeing a movie with her mom, Minako lay back in the kitchen with the phone to her ear.

"Hey, this is Minako," She started, hearing the "beep" go off.

"I was just wondering how you were doing Usagi. I'm going to England on Tuesday, but don't worry, it's only for a week!" She laughed, a fake laugh. Inside she felt more worried than she had expected.

"Um, so if I don't see you, I hope you feel better…bye." She couldn't believe it; no one was home at Usagi's. She ran upstairs and e-mailed the rest of the inner scouts including Ami, Rei, and Makoto. She knew that Ami probably wouldn't reply, but hopefully Makoto or Rei would, and explain where she was going.

She withdrew her hands from the computer, not knowing what would come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Ok, ok, I know, boring chappie, but stick with me!

All right, for all of you guys that has reviewed! Again, nothing stirs, but a fly buzzes past her face

Er…thank-you, thank-you! Yes, to all my reviewers!

Anyhow, if I should just stop with my weirdness and talking to myself, then YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! MUHWAHAHAHHAHA!

Earlier this morning…

Coffee beans! And soda and candy! HAHA!

OK, ok…so, if you want my weirdness to stop…or let it out and start talking to myself…REVIEW!

You got to review

Its time, you're due!

For when you do

I'll be…

So happy!

So happy!

Do the review

Ding-a-ling!

There. I review song, just for you! The least you could do is give me a review…grins


	5. Flying Off, Alone

Author's Note: So, guess it's been yet another week since I've updated! So-  
Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! "Faints" I can't believe it, FOUR NEW REVIEWS! YAY! 

Hehe…anyhow, guess there's not much more to say, um, enjoy chapter five. (Drum roll) Bum, bum, bum, BUM!

_Disclaimer: _And yet, the infamous Ms. MoonWings has stolen the rights to sailor moon, and is planning to put out a new series! WAHAHA! (I wish lol)

- _Chapter Five_: Flying Off, Alone 

It was Monday afternoon and Minako was busy in her closet, figuring out what she would wear. She laid clothes side by side on the bed, and Artemis's carrier was sat on her chair by the desk. It would be awful to spend that many hours in a box-like thing like that.

The sun reflected off the crescent-moon on his forehead as he entered.

"Are you sure you need this much clothing?" Artemis alleged, looking at the pile on Minako's bed.

"Artemis, you never know what occasion it could be. Just sitting in the apartment all day, looking in the shops, going out to the restaurant, or meeting friends. I need something, for everything." Artemis rolled his eyes, glad that he didn't have to wear clothes.

Finally, Minako zipped up her luggage in a huge, dark blue, rolling bag. She had kept out her clothes she would wear for the morning on her chair. It had taken most of the day, after sleeping in somewhat late, to pack everything for her trip to England. It was still unbelievably true- she was actually going! The last time she had been there, she was thirteen.

She lay down on her bed, exhausted from what seemed like an easy task of packing. She picked up a photo frame of all the inner scouts. Rei…Makoto…Ami…and Usagi were in it; she just couldn't understand why none of them had responded. I guess I'll just have to phone them from England! Minako thought happily to herself.

She looked over the flight details again, just to make sure she got it straight.

Just then the phone rang and Minako blindly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Minako? This is Michiru; we just wanted to make sure you have a nice trip. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"At eight in the morning, well about six is when I leave. Have you guys contacted any of the-"

"Yes. Usagi and Rei said they'd miss you, Rei said has been very busy with her grandfather, and Makoto is helping her mother bake for some gifts for their family." Minako sighed a little, as she wondered why Michiru had answered so fast.

"Okay, thanks. I'll probably just send them a postcard. I'll see you when I get back." Minako tried to sound cheered up but it didn't quite work. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, yes, of course. Have a nice, safe trip Minako. Bye." She hung up, and something sounded funny about her voice, like she was cheerless or something. She was trying to hide it, like Minako, but it didn't work either.

Minako just didn't know what would hit her.

-

Minako yawned as she went through to the gate. Gate number 5, flight 109. She sat down and let the carriers' strap come off her shoulder, and she unzipped the front. She had taken two pieces of luggage instead of one, insisted by her mother. She told her that if she did lose any of her luggage, that if she had a carry-on with some clothes, she would be fine for a few days.

It would be a while now before she got on the plane, and she looked around at the open waiting room. She sat in a dark gray seat, along with other seats lined up side by side, with about four rows. There was a desk beside the entrance to the hallway connected to the airplane. A lady sat at it, looking at some papers, her hair tied up in a strict bun. She had on a uniform, similar to the other people at the airport. There were all sorts of stores for books and magazines, candies, and toys, and also restaurants. She was sat at the back row of seats, her back to the window looking out to her airplane.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Artemis said in a strong whisper.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Minako replied quietly, her blue eyes shining like stars. Artemis let out a deep breath and lay down, wishing Minako could've taken Luna instead.

Minako held up her hand and looked at her watch, which also doubled as a communicator. Still, she had not seen any of the scouts since the restaurant, but she was now experiencing a joy that she would not meet until she was sure she was actually going.

She had also taken her transformation wand, just in case. It lay folded in some cushioning in her pocket, sealed by a zip that Minako kept her hand by, so nothing happened to it. This time, she wouldn't be losing it.

She looked around again, seeing maybe around forty people. It didn't seem a lot compared to the airplane, like not many people were going. She ignored it and looked down, and closed her blue eyes, feeling sleepier than ever….

"Last call for flight 109, from Tokyo, Japan, to London, England."

Minako started to wake up. A bright light filled the entire airport. It was magnificence. Every color imaginable filled entire countries for miles. It was a true light, and Minako strained to open her eyes and see it. Everything was silent as slowly the bright light faded, and Minako could finally open her eyes. She just stared out the window and gasped, wondering what was going on.

"Last call!" The woman at the desk announced. Minako woke up from her thoughts, and then took her other bag, and jumped up, holding the carrier on her shoulder and the other bag on her free shoulder, having given her massive rolling bag to be put in the luggage compartment on the plane.

"I'm so sorry," Minako pleaded, as she unzipped her pocket with the tickets. The woman looked at Artemis and smiled, as Minako handed her the tickets.

"Have a nice flight, just follow the hallway," she replied, as Minako started for the hallway. Everyone else had left, and gotten on the plane.

"Artemis, why didn't you wake me sooner!" Minako pleaded, walking as fast as she could down the hallway, knowing no one would hear.

"It wasn't my fault!" Artemis replied back, making sure not to shout.

There was a small entrance and Minako saw a lady there. She gave her the tickets, and she pointed to Minako's left. But it didn't seem right; her mother had said her seats were to the right, in economy class.

"But aren't my seats down there?" Minako asked, pointing to her right.

"We're letting a couple people in business because of the space left in economy, please go that way and pick any seat to the left." She smiled and Minako just did as she was told. She still didn't understand the whole system of the airplanes yet, having only gone on a plane with her parents from England, but then, she just followed them on where to go.

She went inside, seeing a lot of long seats, and found one in the middle of the left section. It was like a cubicle, it had a big chair, and a small, silver unit to the right, then two small, oval windows that were open.

Minako laid Artemis' carrier down beside her seat, and then put her other bag in the overhead compartment, the one thing that she did remember from her last flight. She sat down, and found that it was like her own little space, no one could see her sleep, or eat, watch movies, nothing.

She decided to unzip the front of Artemis' carrier.

"How you doing?" She said, acting like he couldn't talk.

"Meow!" He replied, but looked unhappily at her. Minako, having to stand up to see over her seat, stood up and looked out for any flight attendants. She then took him out in her arms and sat down.

"I hate that thing!" Artemis said through gritted teeth. Minako put her finger up to her mouth and stroked his fur. He lay his head down, and she could hear a light purr.

"We ask that all animals remain in their carriers." An attendant said, coming out of nowhere. She had on that smile that all the attendants had, and it was getting somewhat annoying.

Minako nodded and put Artemis back in the carrier. She pretended to zip it up all the way, but left some of it open.

"That's a pretty cat!" The lady said, looking at him. Minako could see him roll his eyes, but purred just to make her happy.

"How did you get that moon on his forehead?" She asked in an everyday manner.

"Oh, I, the tattoo on my arm but…um, Artemis…that's his name," She began to just blindly talk, thinking of what to say. "Yes, I just found him out of nowhere, well he found me, but…that tattoo, I wanted to show my…my, my friends! In England, cause I'm visiting there, for a week, and you see they like crescent moons…so as I was putting it on…he, nudged against my arm and I got him instead of me?" Minako looked up at the flight attendant and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come off in a few days," She replied. Artemis just snorted, as Minako knew he liked his crescent moon just fine.

The lady left and Minako looked out the window as she felt the carrier by her feet. She took off her shoes, just like she had done on her last plane, remembering how wonderful it had felt. Soon they would be taking off.

About ten minutes later, Minako had clipped in her seat belt, and the airplane started to move. As it drifted into the air, it felt as if something were pushing down on her, like gravity had gotten stronger. Then, after a few minutes, there was this feeling like she was floating. She took in a deep breath, feeling so different. She looked out the window and said a silent "goodbye" to Tokyo.

-

Minako had eventually fallen asleep during a movie, as all the lights in the airplane were turned off. She gave her blanket to Artemis, and he slept most of the time. Minako had found out, with the help of her attendant, that the silver cabinet contained a TV that came in and out, and a tray that folded down for her meals. She had spent several minutes playing with them, until she found a remote for the TV in her armrest. Finally, she found a pleasant, romantic movie and watched it, until falling asleep towards the end.

Still, it was at the back of her mind, her friends might not know she is in England, she didn't even get to say goodbye. And the amount of people in business class was almost no one. Just a few people in the middle row, and over to the right.

Minako was awoken from a deep sleep, to a light sleep when she felt something pulling at her pocket. Still, sleepy, she tried to ignore it till it kept on moving.

"Artemis…stop…" She said, frowning her eyebrows, her eyes still closed. She moved over to the over side, and it stopped. Her pocket on her jacket was now safe, the one that held her transformation wand.

-

**Author's Note: **WAHAHA! Evil me! I gave you guys a cliffy! "Tears of proudness" Lol. Ok…so, you like it? Well, REVIEW! Ok, ok, I'll stop on the whole…you-need-to-give-me-LOTZ-of-reviews thing :D

Well…here comes my favorite part when I thank you guys for reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Eh Hum.

Xx Shadow Wolf xX2: Hey! You read my bio! LOL. Yeah, SMSTARS totally rocks! That's why the three lights are in this! (You'll just have to wait a see ) Oh, and Michelle's name is Michiru in the Jap. Version. Oh, and I love Chibi-Usa too!

Thanks!

Icy Frost and Blue Angel: Ok, well, I updated, but, I truly am evil, because you won't find out what devious, (they are still good, don't worry) scheme they are up to till later chapters Lol. P.S. Love your name! That's awesome!

Raincloudblue: Thanks a lot for your review! You've inspired me! Sobs lol. Ok, just for you, I'll include chibi-usa and chibi chibi in later chapters, okay? As long as I hear from you soon, k? Lol

Laura: Thanks! Glad you like it! Please come back and review for me! I love you guys!

Ok, now that that's over with….my back hurts, so I am going to go stuff my face and sleep…"yawns"


	6. New Arrival

**Author's Note: **AHHHH! I'm trying to fight this beginning of writers block! Well, I must say, again, I love you guys who are reading this and sticking with my sad story that I update every week. BUT PLEASE STILL REVIEW! Ok, ok, as usual, the reviews are down below, now on with the show!

(I'm a poet and I don't know it! Lol)

**_Disclaimer: _** You have three guesses, count 'em, THREE! To guess whom actually owns sailor moon. YES, IT'S ME WAHAHAHAHHA! Ok, ok, it's naoko…sobs…. sob…

**-**

**_Chapter Six:_ New Arrival**

Minako slowly awoke, and sat up, after lying on one side of her seat. She unclipped her seatbelt so she could move more freely. She looked in Artemis' carrier and he seemed to still be sleeping.

She opened the window a little, and a huge amount of light poured in. She closed it, as she squinted her eyes, not full awake yet. She felt her jacket pocket and found the zip had come undone a little. She stood up, and saw no one in sight. She then sat back down and unzipped the pocket, and looking up again, just to make sure, brought out her transformation wand. She felt like transforming right then and there, but of course, she couldn't.

She opened the window a little, letting some light pour onto it. It cast a shimmer on the silver unit, and Minako studied its illumination, faintly showing the Venus sign. She softly touched it, and then decided to put it back.

"What do you have there?" The annoying flight attendant from before suddenly came in. She had with her a cart, filled up with everyone's food.

"Oh, nothing much," Minako quickly replied, as she was about to put it in her pocket. _I'm so stupid_! She thought to herself.

"Can I look at it, closer?" Minako became anxious. She waited a minute, and then slowly held it up to the lady. She touched the orange globe and seemed to be looking at the sign for a while.

"I got it from my parents, as an early Christmas present," Minako said, trying to look her in the eye. As Minako finally drew it away, they met eyes. She nodded.

"You know, there is a child up in first class who loves Sailor Venus, that sign looks exactly like the one on the toy box, could I maybe borrow it to show her?"

Minako looked back at it, growing more nervous. "I better not, see my cousin in England wanted to touch it first, and pretend she was Sailor Venus, and I'd hate to go back on my promise." Minako lied. The woman just stared at her. She then looked down at her watch.

"Well, we've still got three more hours to go, would you like me to take it for safe-keeping?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay awake, and it'll be safe in my pocket." Minako smiled. She quickly hid it in her pocket, as the woman couldn't stop staring at it until it was completely hidden.

"Well, here is your breakfast, enjoy." The woman gave another smile and left. Minako let out a sigh. Why did she want this so bad? Minako thought, while feeling it, safely hidden in her pocket. She had a bad feeling.

Artemis, without Minako knowing, slid out of the partially unzipped bag and jumped onto her lap where she started to eat some of her food. She undid the lid of some water and laid it on the side for him to drink.

"What was that all about?" He asked while looking at her in the corner of his blue eyes. She put a hand through her blond hair and ate a bite of the fruit.

"Oh, nothing, she asked if I was okay, guess she just worries to much!" Minako laughed. Artemis let it slip, knowing more than Minako suspected, finding out the truth from Sailor Neptune and Uranus, or rather, Michiru and Haruka.

-

The last Minako saw of the odd flight attendant was when she came back to take her tray. Apart from that, Minako had just sat in her seat, watching through another movie. Artemis had fallen back asleep, but she drifted off into thought. Somehow, she was on the airplane, in her same seat, but she looked over to her friends, who had each seated themselves by her. Usagi was in the middle row at the top, behind was Rei, and then Makoto, Ami was seated behind her. Rei and Usagi were fighting, but then as Makoto started laughing at them, so did they.

"You guys are hopeless!" Makoto announced, suppressing her laughter.

"Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to read!" Ami said, getting up off of her seat.

"Ami, this is supposed to be a vacation! No reading, no tests, nothing to do with school!" Usagi laughed, as Ami couldn't help but giggle at the hopeless Usagi.

"Anyways, did you see that flight attendant?" Rei chanted, looking up and down.

"Huh? What flight attendant?" Usagi asked, looking clueless.

"He looked exactly like my old boyfriend…" Makoto sighed, staring in her dream world.

"Makoto!" Everyone yelled at her as she blinked twice, and then let out a smile. Everyone laughed, as Minako suddenly woke up. She had been sitting; bolt upright in her seat, it had seemed too real. She sat back down and relaxed, looking at Artemis's white body, still sleeping. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought, hugging her arms and feeling lonely. There was silence. Nothing stirred. She slumped back in her chair, wishing that somehow she could've just seem them one last time…

-

After getting off the airplane, it was like a big rush for the few people who were on the airplane. Everyone was hastening to get down the stairs, or going down the escalator, and moaning, like it was going to slow for them. Some pushed into the carrier bag, as Artemis meowed in repulsiveness. She knew he was about to reply something back to them, but just hung his head and glared at everyone, narrowing his blue eyes. Minako had never seen his eyes like that, and some of his white fur was sticking up, like he was really annoyed.

"Don't worry Artemis, we'll be out of here soon, if we can just find…" She looked around as she came out a long hallway. She looked at all the signs, till she found an-

"Aino Minako"

She looked at the lady who had short, brown hair, tied up in a ponytail that only reached to the neck. She looked in her forty's, and she had a nice look about her, that made Minako feel relaxed. Minako's hands were full, having two of her own bags, one slung over her shoulder and the other, she was wheeling behind her, and of course Artemis's carrier on her other shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Aino Minako." Minako smiled as she stopped in front of the woman.

"Hello, Aino, nice to meet you, I'm Clara." Minako looked at her for a minute, wondering what she had said wrong.

"You can call me Minako, Clara." Minako almost laughed.

"Oh, sorry, that whole thing about, well, yes, sorry about that. Nice to meet you, _Minako. _Shall I take that for you?" She motioned towards Minako's rolling bag.

"Oh, okay." She gave it to Clara.

"Sorry about the name, I'm just not used to the Japanese culture, I'd love to learn more though?" Minako looked at her and smiled, wondering more if she could learn further about England. She was so attracted to the accent, it was so different, but in a nice way.

She started to follow her out the doors of the airport and soon found her car after crossing the street to the car park. They placed her two bags in the trunk, and Minako placed the carrier in the back seat.

"Oh, that's right, you have a cat, don't you?" She asked while Minako put him in the back. "Personally, I'm a cat lover, so do you want to take him out and hold him in the front seat?" Artemis meowed happily. Minako smiled and took him out, as Clara started to stroke him.

"That's an interesting mark on his forehead. Does he like crescent moons?" She smiled at him, stroking his chin.

"Oh, yes well it's a sort of tattoo…helpful in making sure no one does tests on him and everything. Just in case."

"Cause we wouldn't want to lose you now, would we?" Clara said, as she finally stopped stroking him and started for the drivers' seat. As she got in, Artemis let out a deep breath.

"Finally!" She heard him say, as she put her hand over his mouth and glared at him. She got in the passengers' seat, and the awkward conversation began. It began with Minako talking a lot about Artemis, what breed he was, how old he is, what's his name, said she had gotten him in England, ect. She covered just about everything. Then Clara said that she loved to write, and soon found a pen pal in Japan. This was the part when she asked Minako all about it, and Minako, not even realized it, started to talk about her life after she had gotten back from England. She talked about her friends mostly, but also about the Three Lights.

"The Three Lights came to your school!" Clara asked, a little more stunned than Minako had expected.

"Yes, but they didn't stay for too long." Minako sighed, knowing she could never tell Clara, or anyone normal, the life she actually had, being Sailor Venus.

-

Eventually, after the conversation had lasted about an hour and a half, Minako couldn't take it anymore. It all stopped when all was left was her life as Sailor Venus, and she was sworn to never tell. She could see Artemis blue eyes gaze at her, and she knew that he was onto her.

She pushed some blond strands of hair behind her ear and tightened her bow. She looked out the window, and finally, after turning off the highway, and turning onto a few roads, she saw some crème-colored apartment buildings. Clara drove down for a while, then parked right in front of a two-level building, with two white staircases, side by side, each leading up and then to the horizontal, open hallway that spanned left and right, to two identical, red doors.

They each got out, as Artemis reluctantly went back into his prison, and Minako picked up the carrier, and then put the additional small bag on her other shoulder. While, Clara took the rolling bag and led her up the staircase to the right. Clara pulled out some keys and opened it. Minako couldn't believe her eyes. It had warm colors of subtle red, and a few creams, with a dining room, kitchen, and living room. On the right, the dining room had a dark polish to it, with a four-seat table and lighting. It had a bowl of colored fruit in the middle, on an orange runner. Beyond, on the right, there was an open kitchen with white countertops, and a fridge, stove, oven, and microwave. There just seemed to be no walls anywhere! The living room was on the left, with a nice, silver TV, and two sofas. They had a dark, creamy yellow color to them. The coffee table had a vase of short, yellow flowers, and the TV remote to the side.

Minako slid the bags off her shoulder, still staring at everything. She unzipped the bag and let Artemis out.

"So, what do you think?" Clara asked, looking at Minako's amazed face.

Minako broke into a smile. "This is awesome!" She half-shouted, wondering a bit into the room.

"We can go look around if you want too…" Clara asked, as they entered the kitchen. "Now we have some Cadbury's, fizzy drinks, twiglets, battenburg, some P B sarny's, and you should be good for a few days. The town's just a little down the pavement, you should find Tesco easy enough."

Minako stared at her, wondering what kind of language she was speaking.

"You know, twiglets? Battenburg? Okay, okay" She sighed, trying to think up the translation.

"All right, we have some Hershey's chocolate, some soda, some chips, a bit of cake, some peanut butter and bread to make a sandwich. The 'mini-mall,' if you want to call it that, is just a walk down the street and I can take you there tomorrow. We can shop at 'Kroger' for the food."

Minako nodded, interested by this sudden change in language.

"I'll be in the other apartment, the one just to the side of yours. The phone number is already in the phone, so just call me, or just ring the doorbell! I'll let you look around, so I'll see you tomorrow at 11am?" She smiled and started to leave, as she left the keys on the countertop.

As she closed the doors, Artemis walked over to Minako, who had laid her arms on the cold countertop and just lay in dreaminess, knowing this would be the best week of her life.

"Finally!" Artemis breathed while stretching. "Well I hope you're happy, we're now in England, away from Luna…away from the scouts, everything." Minako looked down at him.

"Oh, stop being a sour-puss." She got up and ran her hand through her hair. She suddenly noticed a tiny hallway. She rushed to it, finding the bathroom to the left, and a small, single bed in front. It was blue; the color of Minako's eyes, and it had some flowers decorating the wall, and a long, wide-stretching window with some light purple curtains. She looked out, seeing some marvelous greenery, just going for miles. There was a small, walk-in closet, and a mirror, that was just above a desk by the wider side to the bed. A light-wooded chair accompanied it. It had a clock and a few draws, but now Minako was feeling the effects of the airplane. She lay down in the bed for a little nap, but found she was sleeping until next morning.

Artemis, as well, climbed up on the bed and softly purred, as all went silent and day, turned into night.

-

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOSH! I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! It has the three lights!

Anyways, sorry for not updating…I am still sick sobs…SO, make me feel better with some reviews?

Draws curtain

**Odango Forever: **Hey Shadow Wolf! I LOVE the new name! Hehe…yes, I am so cruel to Artemis. Plus, of course I am evil, don't you know that by now? Anyways, looking forward to another review from you: D

**Kybele**: Hey! A new reviewer! Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review

**Icy Frost and Blue Angel: **I am so glad you cam back and reviewed! does happy review dance lol. Anywho, thanks for your review! (shoot, I'm rhyming again! )

**keneko-chan: **Cool! I love the name! Thanks for the review! And chan means friend right…and friends give lots of reviews, right? Lol, hope to c u soon!


	7. Peace Seems Shattered

Author's Note: Ugh! No valentine for Val's day…oh, well. Anyhow, I loved writing this because it has the three lights in it! YAY! Well, when you finally think things are going to make sense, here this comes. I am too evil.

Anyhow, Miss Minako is going to have a new attack soon, (not telling you any more! ) so, do you have any cool ideas? Or just like a cool word? Ok, now on with the show!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I would really don't want to argue with you that I don't own sailor moon, so no suing. That would be funny though…

-

**_Chapter Seven:_ Peace Seems Shattered**

It had been two days after Minako had gone shopping with Clara. Artemis, lucky to actually get up, woke Minako up just in time, as Clara later knocked on the door. Almost in an instant, Minako was out the door; excited to go out and see the life she had left behind. Going to Tesco was tremendous, especially when they got to the check-out with their "trolley" or cart, full of England's best, that would consequentially, make you overweight if you were from an entirely different country and you stayed there for months. But luckily, Minako would only be staying for a week, so she wouldn't be prone to this kind of problem.

As Clara helped pack the food into the back of her car, Minako couldn't help but want to venture into the "town." Clara parked and they entered. Its roads weren't filled with cars, but with people, all tourists. And a lot of the stores weren't new and classy, but with old English stonework, preserved for years. It was fascinating how different everything was from Japan. But everyone had gotten used to it, the small rooms, low ceilings, dark-wooded doors, it was like something from the past, here in the future.

Some shops Minako would just stare in at the window, not believing that such old building could have things like beanie babies, or toothpaste, or furniture.

In some instances, Minako just walked in and stared at everything for minutes. And as they were walking down the street, Minako would ask Clara what kind of stores they had in England that were really nice. Like, clothing stores, or shoes stores.

"Well, I think we should get back before the food goes off," Clara said, after what seemed like an eternity of looking around at everything.

After that, Minako had spent the rest of the afternoon organizing her apartment. Finally, after a day of shopping and organizing, Minako sat down on one of the sofas, and Artemis jumped up on a pillow and stretched.

"I can't believe how fun that was!" Minako blurted out, while grasping the remote.

"Well, I wouldn't know," Artemis, said, laying his head down.

"Oh, I think I have a surprise for you tomorrow Artemis, one that I think you'll enjoy." Minako winked. Artemis just let out a deep breath and looked at the TV as Minako turned it on. She flicked through two channels until she became fixed on a commercial. She just couldn't help it, this accent was so new to her, and it was just nice to hear it.

Then the real program came on, and there it showed the Three Lights. They were emerging from a door at an airport, and the paparazzi were going nuts. They coolly walked started down an escalator, as some officers stopped the reporters at the top.

-

"Taiki, are you sure this is where she said?" Yaten asked, his green eyes still looking down at the reporters at the bottom of the escalator.

"Yes. As much as I don't like it, we have too," Taiki returned from behind Seiya. They were nearing the bottom of the escalator. Seiya was leaning on the side, breathing a little faster than Yaten and Taiki.

"I just wish they would stop bugging us…" Seiya said, slower than usual. He felt a sharp pain in his head and grasped it.

"Seiya-" Taiki started.

"I'm okay," Seiya said in almost a whisper. He pretended he was only playing with his hair and let his arm fall. Small beads of unnoticeable sweat were hidden by his black bangs. Something was wrong, and only Taiki and Yaten knew it.

-

The small footage that was shown soon ended, as two hosts came on to talk about the Three Lights. Minako just couldn't believe it! They were actually in England, and, she knew them! Maybe they would remember? If only it could be like the times when Galaxia was still around, and they would be at the same school. Of course, Minako would try her tricks to get photos with them, and get backstage passes, for she too wanted to be an idol.

But her thoughts were channeled to tomorrow, where finally she would get a breath of England's wonderful air.

-

"Are you sure I have to come?" Artemis said while walking towards the door.

"Yes! You have been moping for three whole days, and this time you can come and enjoy the fun. And guess what?" She winked as she looked at him. "You don't have to stay in your kitty bag!" Artemis let out a sigh; at least he didn't have to go through _that_ again.

"Oh, I think Clara is ready," Minako said while peeping out the window. She put back some of her blond hair behind her shoulder, then scooped up Artemis and went into the car where Clara sat waiting.

"Well, it seems perrrfect weather, hey Artemis?" He just looked up at her with his big blue eyes, and then let out a meow. Clara smiled and they started off, with Artemis positioned on Minako's lap.

After about a thirty-minute trip, after the past ten minutes was surprisingly going uphill, they made it. Clara parked the car beside an open trail that led up to a surprisingly big hill.

"Well here we are." At this, Minako didn't know what to expect. Climbing a big hill? Maybe there was something interesting on top of it.

Minako let Artemis down as they started up the trail until, after the temperature began to get colder, they made it on top. They went to the edge of the hill and looked down. There, Minako could see the entire town. It was magnificent.

The wind was pressing again Minako, as it almost held her up. She held out her hands, as she felt the wind blow her blond hair behind her. She untied her ribbon as her bangs kept on flying up and away from her face.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Clara said in a loud voice because of the strong wind. After awhile they sat down, as Minako looked down at Artemis, who had closed his eyes and just stood, feeling the wind encircle his white body.

"This is where I come to think," Clara said, looking at Minako, her brown hair also flying from her face.

"This is wonderful," Minako said, taking a deep breath. She closed her blue eyes, like Artemis had done, and steadily just went into drifted thoughts. Soon, the afternoon passed, and everything, for once in Minako's life was peaceful, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. No bad thoughts crossed her mind, but Minako just didn't know what would hit her like a meteor.

-

"We should've never come to this planet." Yaten said harshly, as his arms lay back on a sofa. Everything was dark, and Taiki looked at him, his brown eyes blazing. Yaten looked back at him without guilt from his words.

"You know we have no choice. If it's not good for us, then you know that at least, this planet could be saved, even the world. These people are just so senile they don't even realize it."

"But why didn't we go back to Japan? Or even stay back at our own planet!" Yaten eyes were blazing green.

"You know why we can't go back to Japan," Taiki started. He shifted his gaze to the ground. "If we destroy the evil at the roots, then we can protect our planet too, before it ends up like Galaxia. Every planet, all those star seeds. We can't let that happen again." Taiki said coolly. He looked back up at Yaten, as he looked away.

-

Minako strolled in the town the next day, Artemis plodding down the street at her side. She had her hand behind her head, and there seemed even less people than before. Wasn't it almost Christmas?

From after yesterday, she had felt so much better, like there were no awful thoughts, no malevolence, just peaceful bliss, and one that which she knew she would not get in Japan. But maybe once she saw her friends again, everything would change, because more than ever, she missed them, all of them.

After about awhile of just looking around, seeing as Artemis was with her, she only wandered about, and found the river, at which she put her head in her hands and watched the ducks drift by. Her elbows rested on the rail of the brown bridge.

"I guess England isn't that bad, I mean, being here with a sixteen year old girl." Artemis looked down as Minako nudged him with her foot. She had taken her jacket, like always, with her transformation wand in it. As she was going down a smaller alley, there was a terrific amount of light that emerged from around the corner. But there was no screams, nothing, just silence.

As she looked round the corner, a woman with dark red hair in a sports suit, seemed to look at a drifting object.

"I know you're here!" She hissed, looking around. "If we could just get the remaining six, then it would all go to plan, but what's my luck? Can't find those stupid scouts…" She bit her thumb and looked around, as ten people lay unconscious around her.

Her red hair was up in two pigtails, as Minako turned back, and looked down at Artemis.

"Back to the old days, huh Artemis?" Minako smiled as Artemis nodded. In an instant she withdrew her transformation wand, and put it in the air. "Venus Crystal Power!" She yelled. "Make-UP!"

-

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, evil cliffy. OH OH OH! I can't WAIT! For you to see the next chapter! I guess I'm more excited than you guys, huh?

Anyways, I hope I start to get some new reviewers in? But of course I still love you guys who continue to review! So, now that you guys made me feel better with your reviews, guess I will thank you guys!

Ohhahahahahha! Oh 'ith de sho-ow!

**NightSkyLight: **Hey! Everyone's changing their name! Lol. I like it though! And YAY! You're as excited as I am! And you're so sweet…I feel much better:D

**Icy Frost and Blue Angel: **Yeah, I am so jealous of Minako! Let's both hug him! Lol. Glad you reviewed! C ya latr!

**Odango Forever: **Yes! The three lights are coming! They are going to be in it a LOT more in the next chappie though, so CAN'T WAIT! Oh, and you'll find out in the future what those outers did…you'll just have to wait and see


	8. The Three Lights Return

Author's Note: OH MUY GOSH! I am SOOOOOO sorry you guys! I've never been this late! TT Anyways, I loved writing this, and, of course, I'm going to keep you guys puzzled for a long while. Hehe…ok, on with the chapter!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own sailor moon, but if I were rich I would buy it, then put out more series…and…you know, buy a horse and that…

**_Chapter Eight:_ The Three Lights return…**

"Hold it right there!" Minako, now Sailor Venus, shouted at the odd woman.

"What? Another sad human who thinks she's so tough she can take me on?" She said, bowing her head. Her eyes then flew open, revealing their dark red, as she glared at Sailor Venus. "Oh, I see now. Well, I guess I've finally found you." She smirked

"Just what exactly are you trying to pull?" Venus said, stopping herself from right then attacking.

"Let me see…blond hair, blue eyes, yellow gem in her tiara…" She looked up, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, that's right…wait, you can't be Mars, Mercury, no not Jupiter, and of course not Sailor Moon, not with that pitiful outfit! What are you, second class or something?" She laughed a hideous laugh, as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Just _who_ exactly are you?" Venus half-shouted, getting ready to let out her anger.

"Well, it really doesn't matter, but thank you very much for coming out in the open. Its so much nicer when your work comes to you." She had this unmistakable confidence that almost drove Venus to balloon of rage that could explode right then and there.

"Leave Earth now. I don't care who you are, but there's no point in fighting, just leave these innocent people alone." The woman could tell she wasn't joking. Venus looked back at the unconscious people, wondering what she would do without Sailor Moon.

"Lets cut the small talk, hey? But, I'll be your enemy from now on, Vannesia. So, ready to meet your doom? Hm? Well, I suppose it will be quicker, without your stupid scouts to protect poor, weak, Venus."

"I don't care who you think you are, but get this straight, you _will not_ win. You may think I'm weak, but don't judge a book by its cover, right?" With that, Venus ran out, and started for her. Vannesia dodged her kick, and stood ten feet away.

"Perfect, I have you now!"

"_Love and beauty_ **SHOCK**!" Vannesia dodged it, then sent out threads of vines from her hand.

"Crescent beam-" Venus started, before all five vines hit her, and pinned her to the wall. She lay frozen, as the four were covering her wrists and ankles, while the other was pinned to her neck. She breathed slowly, and barely, as she knew she couldn't get any help. Then Artemis came from out of the alleyway.

"Oh, put a cork in it, kitty," She shouted at Artemis, as he two, got trapped, but only by his paws. Venus looked over at him, her blue eyes fading.

"Now, give me your Star-" She suddenly stopped as she heard a snapping…the one that could only emit from your fingers. Which meant one thing- the _starlights!_

Venus looked up at each of them in their black leather, as they jumped down from the building.

"You pesky things!" She shouted as she threw out some bundles of vine, then scooped up a gun and pointed it at Venus, not even looking back. "Give it to me!" She announced, as Venus lay, not being able to move. None of her attacks would help her now.

"Star Sensitive INFERNO!" Yaten, Sailor Star Healer, shouted. A few second later she was hit by the blast, then, using only a quarter of the power in her attack, blasted the wines away until all of them had become dead and black, saving her from being bound.

"How dare you!" She said, glaring at the person who had deflected her attack, Sailor Star Healer. Healer just beamed at her with green eyes. She flicked her gray hair, as Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, took her stand.

All the while, it seemed that some of Healer's attack had hit Vannesia, destroying the vines connecting from her hand and onto Venus. Sailor Venus fell to her knees, cupping her throat, then got up, looking at the battle. "Thanks," She only managed to whisper to Healer, who was concerned with the battle. Maker came over and helped her up, as they looked up at the increasingly big battle. Vannessia, Healer, and Fighter, jumped down from the ledge to level ground with Venus and Maker.

"Star!" Fighter started, as Vanessia looked like her confidence had faded out. "S-serious…La. Las…," And just like that, Sailor Star Fighter dropped to the ground. She looked blue as Venus rushed over to her. Then Sailor Star Healer and Maker, taking this event and turning angrier than ever before, glared at her.

"Star-" They said in unison.

"Sensitive-"

"Gentle-"

But Venus didn't hear the end attack, for she was beside Fighter, her mind frantic. "Please, wake up Seiya! Wake up!" She said, holding her hand. She was so cold, and her face was blue.

"You guys, Seiya's hurt!" Venus shouted.

"I'll see you guys another time," Vannessia said, as she tilted her face, and then ran off.

Maker and Healer were at Fighter's side in an instant. "This isn't happening!" Healer said while looking down. "Not again…" He whispered so no one could hear.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital," Venus said, looking at Maker.

"No, we can't. Can he stay at your house for tonight? I think we need to talk." Venus nodded, as she laid two fingers over her heart and de-transformed.

"What are you doing!" Healer asked, looking at Minako with fury.

"I'm just-"

"We have to be more careful Venus," Maker interrupted, as she de-transformed and picked Seiya up. "You can never say our Earth names when we are scouts, and, make sure we never let our enemy get hold of our identity." Yaten calmed down as she too, de-transformed, and Minako led them the short distance to her apartment, where, she entered and led Taiki into her bedroom where he put Seiya down. She closed the door and they entered the living room.

Yaten and Taiki sat on one of the couches, as Minako sat on the other. By the way they somewhat fainted into their chairs, Minako could tell they looked tired. She waited for them to begin, as Artemis had come into the room and silently listened.

"We came back to the Earth, as you might have guessed, because of the new evil that has began here." Taiki looked at Minako, his brown eyes glowing. "Our Princess sent us here, because of something called a Star Crystal. She said that they were composed of both a heart crystal and a star seed, that's shine is more powerful than the rest, because of its combined force. This new evil has its main base right here, in England, we just don't know where. But we want to stop it before its power grows so big, it could possibly reach our planet, and because our planet is just growing, it is weak…and vulnerable."

Minako thought about this for a moment. "So, we need to assemble the other scouts and bring them to England to fight."

"We just don't know," Yaten started, looking down at the ground. "If they are all right. The princess told us of one day, after it seemed there was no way to take anything more from the scouts protecting the earth…there dreams, their energy, their pure hearts, that they would combine and form the Star Crystals. But, from what Princess Serenity had left behind in the past…it seems that there is more to it." Yaten took a deep breath and looked up at Minako, all the while Artemis lay listening, hoping that the scouts in Japan were all right.

"From discovering some old ruins," Taiki spoke up, "We have found that there is an all-powerful Star Crystal. But, the last time it was found, the bearer decided it should be split. And so with that, a young princess who fell in love broke the crystal in half, then let it drift away, as she too, died, like her true love. The crystal turned golden, so it could never brake again, but so it could find its other half, and rejoin, when the evil came back to Earth." Taiki looked up at Minako, as she looked away, taking it all in.

"Our Princess…she told us more." Yaten's green eyes were shining. "The ones whose hair is a golden blond, whose eyes are a sea blue, the one that represents the love of us all, the one with the golden shine on her forehead. She is the one with the golden half of the Star Crystal. And her love, the one with dark black hair, who came from a planet far from hers, he is the one with the other half of the golden Star Crystal. And so, we are afraid for the safety of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity."

Minako gasped in shock, wishing she had never left Japan. What if something happened to them? She had neglected her destiny, to protect her Prince and Princess. She cast her eyes down at the ground, letting some of her blond hair fall in front of her shoulders. She hugged herself, wishing this were just a horrible nightmare, but this was one she could not wake up from.

Author's Note: HAHA! Cliffy! I know I know, I love writing them, but not reading them lol. Anyways, I'm really busy right not, so thank you guys for reviewing! I luv ya!

Oh, I'll try and make the chapters a little longer this time. So, I just can't wait for you guys to read the upcoming chapters! Lots more three lights, and later on, a long awaited battle, which will soon solve past things, and then make things a lot more confusing!

Oh, and if you are paranoid about any suspicious happening in earlier chapters, keep that in mind. My friend read it, and she became very suspicious…lol anyhow, see you guys later!


	9. The Truth about Seiya

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh! You guys! You probably hate me now! TT I haven't updated in soooooo long! . Please forgive me! Anyways, I'll try and bring out the next one sooner, because it gets interesting!

_Disclaimer: _Ok ok…sue me…I deserve it. Just e-mail me at: don'tsuemeI'llupdatesoonerforthe.nextchapter

**_Chapter Nine:_ The Truth about Seiya**

Taiki and Yaten watched, as Minako shivered at the thought. "Do you know if they are okay? I mean, Princess Serenity, and Endymion? Usagi…and Mamoru?" Minako asked softly, still bowing her head not wanting to look into their eyes.

Yaten shook his head. "We haven't seen them since we left, we were going to ask you the same thing. Isn't anyone of them here? Or, did everything seem okay in Japan?"

"Yes, they seemed okay…" Minako stopped herself. That robber from the jewelry store, that was the last she saw of the scouts. But, Haruka and Michiru said they were fine. They would be safe in their hands…Minako secretly hoped.

Taiki looked at her seriously. "Was the Princess in completely safe hands in Japan, Minako?" He looked at her with a gravity she couldn't bare.

"Of course!" Minako perked up. "And anyways, the evil is here, right? All we have to do is get back to Japan, get the scouts so we can all fight, as a team. There's been evil before, and Sailor Moon is strong enough to defeat it. With all of us there, it'll be okay!" Minako, although putting on her usual act, felt nervous at the thought of it. Taiki was still watching her, as if looking for any signs that she was lying.

"There's more," He started, after not wanting to interrogate her. He looked towards the room that Seiya was in. "Ever since he got that injury from saving Eternal Sailor Moon…he hasn't gotten a lot better. After Galaxia, it got worse on our planet. Every so often, he would just collapse in a chair and sit there, and we couldn't' figure it out. Sometimes he would start to shiver uncontrollably, and other times, just go blue and pass out. Sometimes he'd be out cold for hours, and sometimes, only a few minutes. It's taken all of Yaten's and my own energy just to keep him alive, and transport him to Earth. With our energy, he's been okay, but now that our energy is running out, we don't think he's doing too good." Taiki paused, as Minako noticed that Yaten was breathing deeper, and his green eyes were fading. Slowly, he shut them.

"Is he all right?" Minako said, concerned.

"He just needs some sleep," Taiki said, stopping Minako from coming over to him. She could now truly see how tired they were. She watched him, as his eyes seemed to tell that he was overwhelmed with exhaustion. His breathing, too, seemed deep and heavy. She stopped herself from not letting him continue.

"We came to earth, for our destiny, to protect our planet, and to help Seiya. Our Princess said that Seiya would more likely grow better again, because of the energy on earth. But we were also sent here because of the growing evil, that will soon threaten our planet too…" He half-closed his eyes, and seemed to be loosing control of his body. Minako rushed over to him and held him steady.

"If you lie on the other couch for awhile, you'll have more space," She said happily with a smile, as she helped him to the other one. The minute he lay down he seemed to lose all control, as they slept, and Minako felt nervous about what to do. She sat down on the floor beside Taiki, and saw that he was lightly shivering. Her eyes widened as she got up and looked in her bedroom for some blankets. As she found one, she looked back at Seiya. She went over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, holding his hand. She kneeled beside the bed, feeling as thought his hand was a block of ice and noticing his face was blue. She grasped the blanket and put it over the covers.

"Artemis!" Minako cried. He ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, after he had been thinking the situation over.

"Seiya is freezing! I have to ask Clara for some blankets, please keep an eye on Seiya!" Artemis nodded as she flew out the room, and quickly slipped on her shoes and opened the door. Forgetting her coat, she felt the wind bite at her face, as she ran across the balcony and to Clara's next-door apartment. She knocked on the door a few times, and then rang the doorbell, hoping Clara would pick up on her urgency.

"Clara, its me, Minako!"

"What is it Minako?" Clara asked wondrously, opening the door quickly, as Minako looked more scared than she had in her life.

"I need some blankets, probably four of them, do you have any!" Clara nodded and came back out with two blankets.

"There's the main office just down there, by the yellow car, they should have some blankets."

"Thank you!" Minako said, then ran back to her apartment and opened the door.

"Minako, Seiya isn't in good shape," Artemis said, his blue eyes anxious.

"Okay, I'll go get another blanket for him in a minute." Minako took one of the two blankets and put it over Taiki, then the other on Yaten.

She then ran out the door and into the freezing wind, and ran down the open car park and to the office. She hugged her arms as she made her way there, her blond hair flying behind her. She closed her eyes more as she made it there, the wind blowing right into her face. She shivered for a few seconds, then open the stiff door and let it close behind her. She went over to one of the desks and the man looked up at her.

"Hi, I'm Aino Minako, I'm renting the apartment down there," She started, pointing in the apartment's direction. "Could I have three more blankets?"

That should be another for the three of them, I hope Seiya's all right though…his face was so lifeless. Minako just wasn't used to what she had seen in the three lights. It just seemed like all the light had faded.

"Hello?" The man looked at her as she woke up. "Just a minute, I'll get go you some." She nodded and hugged her arms.

"Berrr…" She said, while trying to warm herself up. Since when did England get this cold?

The man returned with the blankets, then sat in his chair and started to type on his computer. Minako looked at him with desperation, wondering if he realized that she was in a hurry.

"So, Ms. Aino…Aino Minako. I have here a Minako Aino, I suppose we must've gotten it wrong, Ms. Minako."

"Oh, no, that's fine, that's me. Aino Minako."

"So your first name is Aino? Lat name, Minako?"

"No, its Minako Aino, first and last name, but-" She stopped herself form arguing and took the blankets. "Thank you!" She opened the door as the horrid wind came back at her. It blew up her bangs as she squinted her eyes and ran out. She could barely see over the thick blankets, all stacked up on one another in a big pile.

She could feel goosebumps travel up her arms, as she again shivered. Finally, she made it to the staircase leading to her apartment door. She slowly went up, making sure not to drop any of the blankets, and then opened the door with her key and closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Artemis asked, a little surprised at how long she had taken.

"Never mind about that, how is everyone?" Minako asked, as Artemis looked down.

"Seiya is still like an ice cube, and Taiki and Yaten are so out of energy, I think it's going to be a long night." Minako nodded, as she put the blanket on top of Taiki and then on Yaten, making sure to tuck in the corners, then rushed into the bedroom, the place she was most concerned about. Yet again, a blanket was added to Seiya's bed, but he still had a blue color, as Minako looked at his ruffled black hair. He didn't move an inch as Minako took the chair by the desk and sat by Seiya's bed. She took his hand and rubbed it, trying to get it warmer. By her rubbing it soon got hotter.

Minako couldn't think of anything to tell him. She could feel his faint pulse…beating every few seconds. She felt his forehead, the only thing that was actually warm. He looked so lifeless compared to the Seiya Minako had known. He didn't stir a bit, only the slow breathing that barely lifted the blankets up and down.

"I think he should go to a hospital," Minako announced to Artemis who lay on the bed. His light blue eyes shined in the darkness.

"No." Artemis said firmly, but in a distant voice.

Minako looked at him for a second, then back at Seiya. "Why not? Artemis, he's in really bad shape, I think-"

"No." He repeated. "I know I haven't told you this before, but if anyone in the hospital gets a chance to treat Seiya, or you, or any of the scouts, then it will be bad news. You scouts are from the past, and a whole different planet, just like the Three Lights. Do you understand?"

Minako nodded. "Yes. I just, I just feel as if something bad will happen. Seiya looks so lifeless, and all this time…I guess it finally caught up with him, that injury he sustained, all for Eternal Sailor Moon."

"And we still have to think about what Taiki and Yaten have told us, but we'll think about that in the morning." He smiled as Minako let out a fake smile, and then looked back at Seiya. This was going to be a long night indeed.

**Author's Note: They** should call me the cliffy girl! I know I know. I am very bad.

But hey, this is going to make me worse! I'm going to take your reviews from the last chappie and put them here! And, from the chapter before that!

See, no one will know my secret, confidential, and unknowable plan! WAHA!

Reviews! YAY!

NightSkyLight: Hey! I love Yaten too! drools together lol Seiya and Yaten are my favorite, and I LUV Yaten's personality…always loves the sarcasm…lol

Odango Forever: I know I know…but they'll all be answered! At…some point…hehe. Anyways, glad you came back! Luv ya!

Odango Forever: Hey, you watch sm live action? Where did you get it? I want to watch some too! Lol. And you're so sweet! I'm glad you like my fic! And I love the starlight's too! YAY! Lol

NightSkyLight: Ok, well, I'll give you a sneak peek. It will be after the battle with the sailor scouts in Japan that miss Minako is filled in on everything. And if you've been keeping track of the clues, you can guess who that person/ people are going to tell her! Hehe that probably made no sense! .

Sillywiskers: Hey you're back! sobs I thought I'd lost you! Lol

Sillywiskers: Ok, hope you keep on reading! C u soon!

Icy Frost and Blue Angel: Hey thanks! Glad you wrote a review! Hope to see you later!

Ok, well, my diabolical scheme to get people to think hundreds are reading my sad fic is over. Talking about reviews…I haven't had any flame at all! GO ME! hugs lol

Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Keep on reviewing you guys! You make my writing worthwhile! BYE!


	10. A Long Night

**Author's Note: **Ok, hi again guys! GOSH! HOW long has it been? Innocent look I know I know, I'm the most horrible author in the world and I deserve NO reviews, but I LOVE YOU GUYS so much! I miss you guys reviewing! So if you can forgive me, maybe we can get this story back on the road? Hey? OK ok, on with the story!

**_Disclaimer:_** You can't sue me! HAHA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Ten:_ A Long Night**

Minako turned on the lamp, positioned on the desk to its lowest brightness and looked back at Seiya. She could still feel his hand and it was still so cold. This wasn't enough to keep him warm. 'What am I supposed to do?' Minako thought nervously. She couldn't ask Clara for help that would make things too complicated.

She got up and went into the bathroom. From there she took out a flannel and got ready to put it under some hot water. She kept on checking the temperature of the water as it poured out of the spout. For a few minutes it ran until it finally seemed to warm up. She put the flannel underneath it and then turned the water off. She squeezed some excess water out, and then went back into the bedroom. She laid it over Seiya's forehead as she could see a little movement from his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, everything going to be okay," Minako told him, and herself. "Once everyone is better we can all go back to Japan, that is- after you've finished with your concerts here, right? I'm sure you have plenty of fans here…well including me!" She blushed a bit, and then put her hair behind her ear.

"I think you should check on Taiki and Yaten," Artemis broke in. "I'll make sure Seiya's okay."

Minako nodded and then strayed into the living room and turned on the faint light in the kitchen. She sat down on the floor besides Taiki and felt his forehead, disbelieving how hot it felt. The same went for his hand, as she went over to Yaten- the identical thing. It seemed that Yaten and Taiki were just low on energy, instead of Seiya that had sustained that injury.

She rushed into the bathroom and took the last two flannels and turned on the water. Her reflexes kicked in as she withdrew her hand from the hot water. She waited for a minute before seeing if it was cold yet. It was still pretty warm as she waited beside the countertop. She took a deep breath as she waited, feeling her sore back.

Finally, she laid one of the flannels under, as she had done with Seiya's, then put it on Taiki's forehead. Making sure it was in place, she then went and put the cool water on Yaten's flannel, then turned off the water and squeezed it out a little. She took it and put it on Yaten's forehead. She could imagine what they were going through. When she was sick once, she had this horrible feeling of being hot, then cold. She would shiver, even through her forehead had beads of sweat on it.

Minako took the flannel on Yaten and pushed his bangs away, then put the cool flannel around the edges of his face. She wondered if they would remember anything from this night.

She pulled up the blanket to his neck, and kept on rubbing her hands on the blanket where his arm was, and taking the flannel and letting it cool off his face, and then neck.

She didn't know how long she did this, for maybe thirty minutes, but it seemed to pass by easier when she would talk to him. She put the flannel back on his forehead, then went over to Taiki and started the same routine.

"I really wish I didn't leave Japan," Minako started while rubbing the cool flannel around his face. "If I hadn't of had such a dumb idea to come here, then maybe I wouldn't have this horrible feeling that I shouldn't have left. I ruined my destiny, and maybe even my future. But anyways, we can all go back and protect out future, and with you guys here," She started, looking back at Yaten. "There's no way we can lose. But hey, you better give me some idol tips after this, hey?" She smiled at the thought of black mailing the most famous people in Japan, if not, most parts of the world.

As she rubbed her hand over the blanket, she leaned against the side of the sofa. Her back ached so much, she had to stop for a few seconds and rub it. She put some loose strands of hair behind her, and then started again. She felt so tired; it must've been around one o'clock in the morning.

She stopped for a minute, as she felt his forehead. It was definitely cooler. She took out his hand, and that seemed less cool than his forehead, but definitely better. She started again with the flannel as she tried to straighten up her back.

"Minako! Come here, quick!" Artemis suddenly yelled from the room. Minako laid the flannel back on Taiki's forehead, and then rushed into the room.

"What is it?" Minako asked, her nerves shaking.

"He's shaking uncontrollably, we need to get him warmed up!"

Minako looked at his face in the faint light, it shook a little, and it had a tinge of blue in it. She started the only thing she could think of, trying to rub the blankets to warm him up. As she started, she tried the side on his right.

"Artemis, please keep an eye on Taiki and Yaten," Minako urged, her eyes tired. He nodded and ran out the room as she kept on rubbing in different spots, watching his face. She could feel the roughness of the blankets get to her hands as they soon became warm from friction. After a few minutes, she switched sides. She could still see a faint shiver in him, as she rubbed the painful part on her back. She then ignored it and went back to rubbing. On and on she kept with it, and then switched sides. She took the flannel with one of her hands and wiped it down his face. With her other, she kept rubbing, and rubbing, and rubbing. She soon went back to two, but she felt like she could barely do it anymore. She kneeled down by the bed, and stopped for a second, feeling his forehead. He still shook a little; she knew that she couldn't do it for much longer. She had to think of something.

Artemis then came in the room, looking at Minako's shaky body. She seemed more weak and tired than ever.

"How are Yaten and Taiki?" Minako breathed while beginning to gently rub again.

"They're okay…for now." He looked down. Minako breathed with her mouth open, taking deep breaths.

"I think I have an idea," She started. "If I make it to that store, Tesco, I can buy some cocoa and soup, that should help warm Seiya up. And it's open twenty-four hours a day."

Artemis looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "Are you sure? Tesco is at least a fifteen-minute walk from here, even if you run. You don't look like you have the energy to go, or keep going as you are."

She stopped for a minute to think. "If I transform, I can go a lot quicker. We have to do something more than this Artemis. And you're right, I can't rub anymore."

"Minako, you know as I do, if you transform, that will take a lot more energy from you." Minako knew it as well. Transforming into Sailor Venus when she was so tired could have a significance impact on her, but she couldn't think about herself right now.

"I know. But I'll be quick. I have to hurry, keep an eye on them for me, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Artemis knew he couldn't argue back. Minako ran out the room and to the door, where by the side on the floor was her coat. She quickly took her transformation wand out of it. She looked back at Taiki and Yaten. She just hoped she had enough energy left to make the trip.

"Venus Crystal Power…Make-UP!" She took in a deep breath as she was transformed, then ran out the door. She looked around and only saw the car park, lighted by a few street lamps, then ran off at a sprint. As she ran by the road that would enter the town, she could hear her deep breathing, and her hair fly behind her in a mass. But all she cared about was making sure the Three Lights were okay. Trying to keep up her pace, she was finally making it there.

As she entered, the town was a darkness that she tried to ignore. She knew the alleyways and streets that would lead to Tesco. As she ran through a street, she felt a light rain on her face. 'No!' She thought, 'not now!' Thunder soon began to swell as she crossed a road and was in the car park of Tesco. She ran her fingers over her yellow heart, then de-transformed and put her hands on her knees. She breathed faster than ever, but soon stopped herself from the break in stride and ran to the front doors. As she ran, her clothes became soaked by the sudden downfall of rain, and she quickly opened the doors and ran in. She tried to find her breath as she strained at the sudden change in light.

Everything was like a maze. She looked from one section to another, until she had gone down the aisles, and then found a "soup" section. She took six cans of chicken noodle, and then went over to the "fizzy drinks" aisle, in hope of finding some cocoa. She went down the aisle, not believing how weak she felt.

After going down another aisle, she found some Nesquick cocoa mix, and took it. As she finally found her way to the cashier, she put the items on the counter.

"Will this be all?" The moody teenager expressed.

"Yes." Minako answered.

"Do you have a Tesco card?" She said as she had scanned the last item.

"No."

"Would you be willing to sign up for a Tesco card?"

"No, thanks." Minako suddenly remembered something. The money! She quickly looked in her jean pockets, and found a ten-pound note (that's about $20.00 dollars). 'This must've been from my mother,' Minako thought, making her think of Japan.

Minako gave her the money as the lady printed her receipt and gave her the change. "Thank you for shopping at Tesco have a lovely morning," She droned. Minako took the heavy bags and opened the door. She leaned against the wall and decided the quicker she was transformed, the quicker she would get home. But she was so low on energy; it was going to be a long way home…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Do you guys think I should make the chapters longer? If so, PLEASE REVIEW!

You are getting sleepy…sleeeeepppppyyyy…CLICK. You're under my hypnotizing spell. You will review; you will get your friends to review. Your family also, distant cousins, aunts, uncles, enemies, friends friends, people you don't know. Then, when I check my e-mail, I will find hundreds of reviews…_reviews_! Nods ok then. SNAP. You're awake.

Eh hum. With that completed, here is my sad list of "why Ms. MoonWings has not updated her story."

"Coughs"

I get easily sidetracked. Friends, schoolwork, shiny objects…

I went through this mental stage where there was family crisis…icky stuff; I tell you people, it was crazy.

Vacation

Homework

I am a miserable and lazy being

Well…I guess I could add I somewhat forgot. Not about you guys though! About my book.

I have absolutely no confidence and was kicking myself about every little sentence of each chapter.

Well, that's mainly it. Now you can see what a miserable being I am. I PROMISE you guys though; the story gets a LOT better! Just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE hang on for a few more chapters before the big battle! I'm not promising anything massively spectacular, but something I am writing that I am proud of. Smile

So, just make me happy and give me a kick in the butt to get going! Just one review, please! Just say, "hey!" or "whatever" just say something! I love reading your reviews! I promise, next time I will answer them! If I get any… twitches in corner

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

NEXT CHAPPIE COMIN' UP SOON!


	11. Minako's Struggle

Author's Note: GOSH! ITS just homework homework homework! I am SO SORRY you guys. This time, the chapter is longer, and I promise that you'll be hearing from dear Tokyo soon. You'll just have to wait and see. (evil grin) 

**_Disclaimer: _**AOH! Those handcuffs are too tight!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Chapter Eleven_: Minako's Struggle 

Minako could feel the rain pour down on her, soaking her red ribbon, turning it into a shade of maroon, as he hair became loose.

"Venus Crystal Power…Make-UP!" She shouted, as for a split few seconds, she could feel some sort of warmth. Immediately, the rain began to wet her new suit, and she wished that it didn't. She took the bags from the sidewalk and struggled to keep holding them, as her arms shook from the weight. Minako tried to hold the bags tightly so they couldn't move around so much, as she made her way through the rain. She could barley see as she squinted her eyes. Her hair became so wet, it barely moved while she ran into the town.

Her breathing was so heavy; she had to stop for a moment. She let the bags drop down as she took in deep breaths. I didn't think it would take so much of my energy, Sailor Venus thought. Her ribbon on her chest sunk down and her skirt stuck to her legs as she picked up the bags again and headed off. Her back ached, she was wet, her breathing was heavy, and the weight her legs had to carry her in such a run was overwhelming her. Slower than when she left, she finally made it into the car park and then over to the stairs leading to her apartment. Struggling to get to the last step, she de-transformed. When she was inside, and put her wand aside on the dining room table, along with the bags, she stood for a shaky minute, breathing hard.

"Minako," Artemis started, looking at her worriedly. "Don't tire yourself out too much-"

"Please…Artemis," She stuttered. She could barely speak. "I'm fine." A clap of thunder suddenly shook the room. Something wasn't right. Everything was dark.

"Minako, while you were gone, the power went out. And I don't think it will return anytime soon."

Minako looked at him for a second. That meant the lights or lamps didn't work, but there were candles, in the living room; there were three of them. If she could find the matches and then put one of the three in Seiya's room, it would be fine. But…the stove, it must've been gas, right? She quickly rushed into the kitchen, only to find that that didn't work either. She banged her fist on the countertop, as little droplets of water fell onto the floor.

"What is it, Minako?" Artemis asked in a soft tone.

"The stove is electric! I have no way of heating up any of this soup or cocoa." She gritted her teeth. Steaming, she decided to get the matches from the pantry. As she walked in, she couldn't see a thing. As she felt around for a while, her eyes adjusted, but there were no matches.

"Did you find any?"

"No," Minako said, clenching her fist a little. _What am I supposed to do?_

"I don't agree with this, but I'll guide you on this one, as I was meant to do. Can you think of anything, anything at all?"

"Well, you told me that whenever things are tough, to use my power…the power of love. But Artemis, that won't work, I don't have-"

"Just think about it." Minako tried to think of her attacks…love and beauty shock…love chain…nothing. But, her crescent beam, maybe if she took down its power, then she could light the candle, and heat up some milk on the stove!

"Pretty good guidance, huh?" Artemis winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go check on Seiya for me." Artemis left the room, as Minako remembered her wet clothes. She shivered a little, then went over to her wand. Trying to to think about how low on energy she was, she yelled into the air, and her new suit was at least warmer than the last. Again, that feeling like someone had taken all her energy came back. She started to breathe hard, then tried to shake it off and went into the living room. She went over to the three candles, and focused.

"Crescent beam…" She started, saying it softly and focusing her power into her hands. "Smash!" A small beam of light immediately lit the candle as she repeated with the other two. She moved the two near to Yaten, and then Taiki, the candles illuminating their sleeping faces. For a split second Minako went red, forgetting for the time being that she had the cutest guys in the world all in her apartment. Shaking her head, she took the last candle and headed into the bedroom, putting it on the desk by Seiya.

"He still doesn't seem warm enough Minako," Artemis said, looking down at Seiya.

"All right, I'll be back in a minute." As she went into the kitchen, she looked through a few cabinets and found a pan, then set it on the stove and took out the milk and poured some in.

She held out her hands and pointed them towards the pan. "Crescent beam-" She said in a higher tone, making it more powerful. "Smash!" The heat from her beam seemed to be doing the job as she held onto the flowing beam. She closed her eyes as she felt like she would collapse.

She breathed heavily, straining to keep it up. She repeated the words and it grew stronger. Every minute that passed by, she could feel it, that loss of energy was almost taking over.

Come on! She thought, trembling to keep her hands in place. Her mind drifted off for a second, as the minutes seemed to pass by faster…

"Wow, England sure is nice," Rei said, looking out the window in the car.

"I've been reading about various museums we could go to in London, we could even go on the London eye!" Ami said, her nose in a book.

"I wonder what English boys are like…" Makoto said dreamily. "Hey, did you guys know the Three Lights are having their first tour, starting in London?"

"Wow, really?" Usagi asked. "That would be nice…then we could all go out for dinner! I want to taste every bit of England's food!"

"You're just going to get fat if you eat that much," Rei replied, sighing.

"Oh, be quiet, Rei!" Usagi pulled a face at her, the usual fight had begun.

"You guys, I'm trying to read. You should be looking up some places to-"

"I am not fat!" Usagi and Rei's noses were touching, each going red in the face.

"Well, you will be once you eat the whole of England!"

"You're just being mean!" Usagi pulled away and crossed her arms.

"Guys, come on," Makoto started, but was soon blocked out.

Minako suddenly awoke from her dream and felt light-headed. Her beam was so thin; she had to shout the words just to give it a boost. But her breathing soon stopped her as her hands broke apart and she held her head. She looked at the milk and it looked ready. She grasped the cocoa and poured a few big spoonfuls in. She swirled it around and then tasted some. It was perfect, hot, but not so much that it was burn your tongue off.

As she searched through the cabinets she found a tall glass and poured in about half of the entire cocoa into it. She de-transformed, feeling a load off her shoulder, and steadily made it into the bedroom. She set the glass down on the desk, thankful she hadn't spilled it.

"Seiya," Minako comforted. "I got you some cocoa."

"Lets sit him up," Artemis said as Minako put the pillows up and sat him a little more upright. She took the flannel off, seeing as it was now cool and set it on the desk. She sat on the side of the bed and put the cup to his lips. She gently eased a bit of liquid in, as he seemed to swallow. Minako smiled at Artemis, and she began to gently let in little amounts of liquid in, that he would eventually swallow. She tried not to focus on her hand that would shake due to her concentration of not to tip it too much.

She could feel her back ache as she slouched a bit, then wiped her forehead.

"This is tough work, hey, Artemis?" Minako said, letting out a sigh.

"You've done well, Minako. I'll go check on Taiki and Yaten." Minako nodded in response.

After all but a few drops were left in the cup, Minako put it aside and let her arms drop by her side. They were so tired and fatigued by being held in the air for so long.

She felt his forehead, and it seemed pretty normal. His hands were now a little warm, as Minako smiled a weak smile. She took the flannel and wiped his face and with her other arm, started to rub the blanket. Eventually, she sat down on the chair and continued. Her mind kept on switching to different thoughts. She woke up several times, until finally, fatigue took control. Her head pounded again and again as she stood up, but that just made her balance worse. Slowly, she sat down on the bed and tried to grasp one breath. Her eyes suddenly darkened and went a shade of dark blue, as she fell back, and blacked out. All was quiet in the house, as Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were asleep, as well as Minako, who found a nice spot beside Seiya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako woke up, feeling her soft bangs touch her face. They felt scattered, and the sun from the window was already bright. She lifted her aching body up, and then lay back in the chair. It had been a long night.

She let out a deep breath, just looking at the window, still in a dream. She moved some of her bangs out of her eyes and dreamily sat for a moment, forgetting everything. She turned her head for a second, seeing a blur of black. As her eyes focused she saw Seiya. She almost gasped as she jumped up from the bed. Lying flat against the wall she looked around, hoping Artemis hadn't seen this. Slowly, her red face peaked out the door, seeing that no one was awake. She let out a sigh, and walked over to the bed. She looked around the room but didn't find Artemis. Taking the flannel, she felt his face, noting that it seemed a little hot, but much better than last night. His hands too, they were only the tiniest bit cold. She sighed as she sat back down. She took in a deep breath, as she still felt more tired than ever. She took Seiya's flannel and the cup from last night and headed into the kitchen. She put the cup on the counter and then flannel in the sink and headed over to Taiki and Yaten. As she went to Yaten's side, she saw Artemis curled up beside him. Maybe it was just that Yaten and cats went well together.

"Oh, you look so cute Artemis," She said, stroking him. "And I don't suppose Yaten wouldn't like this, the way he seemed so fond of Luna." Minako brushed Yaten's long, gray bangs aside and took the flannel. She felt his forehead and then hers; they felt almost exactly the same. She did the same with Taiki, and his was nearer to her own temperature.

"Well, all you guys need is a day of rest and you'll be fine!" Minako said cheerily, the most she had been in the past five days in England. "I just don't know _what _the scouts will think when they realize that I had all the fun in England!" She winked at them and entered the kitchen. She washed out the flannels then poured some cool water onto them, one by one. She took Taiki's and laid it gently on his forehead, then repeated with Yaten. She made her way to Seiya and softly wiped his forehead. She lay her head in her other hand.

"I wonder how everyone is doing in Japan…" Minako said, looking at Seiya. He looked so handsome when he was sleeping…suddenly she blinked twice and sweat-dropped. She stopped wiping his face and put the flannel back. "Haha!" She announced. She blushed in spite of herself. But she couldn't' help it. Here she was, in England, away from all the other scouts, alone with the Three Lights. She brushed her fingers through his soft black hair. She let out a deep breath. Minako was just glad that Seiya was asleep right now.

"I guess you're kind of getting hungry, huh?" She smiled at him and left the room. Artemis was still sleeping by Yaten as she took another cup and tried the electric stove. She took out a pan, as she was relieved she didn't need to use up her remaining energy to make some more cocoa. This time though, she poured a lot more milk in, and then eventually cocoa, as she remembered Yaten and Taiki. She took out two more cups and put the heat on a minimal flame as she had poured a full glass. Knowing that Taiki and Yaten had more energy, she went into Seiya's room. She gently lifted him up a little, as he seemed more awake this time.

"I made you some more cocoa," Minako said softly. She gently put it to his lips and slowly, he began to involuntarily swallow. She saw his eyebrows twitch a little, as she watched him. It soon stopped and she smiled.

"Bet you're having dreams about your girlfriend, huh, Seiya?" She let out a little laugh, and then slowly let him drink some more. Finally, he had drunk it all and she lay him back down and took the cup. She went over to the blinds and opened them a little more.

"I'll be back soon." She winked as her hair flicked behind her and she went back to the kitchen. She blew up her bangs as she repeated with Taiki, then Yaten, making sure not to wake Artemis. She turned off the stove and changed her clothes. She brushed out her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale, more than she did before. As she went out of the bathroom to go check on Seiya she heard something. Minako froze completely, wishing she didn't have the gift of hearing.

"I know you're hiding somewhere!" Vannesia screamed. "You won't be able to hide for long! Tell me where you are!" Minako's eyes widened. She knew she couldn't let her see her; she might come after the starlights.

Slowly, she went to the dining room and peeped through a blind. There, sure enough, she saw her, with tens of star crystals. Minako couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't make out the details of the crystals, but they were magnificent.

"Fine! Have it your way! I'm too tired anyways…oh, well. I'll just have to be more forceful next time."

Minako tried to slow down her breathing. Should she come out and fight? She looked down at the ground, wondering what the scouts would do. She leaned against the wall and let herself slowly fall to the ground. Minako couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something.

She took her wand and threw it up in the air. "Venus Crystal Power! Make-UP!" Blindly light flashed through the room, as her heart sparkled. She ran towards Seiya's room and slowly opened the window and jumped down. For Minako, it would've been a painful fall, but for Sailor Venus, she quickly landed and darted off. As she ran around the side of the apartment, she saw Vanessia turn her back to leave. Sailor Venus, as she entered, made it seem like she was coming from the town.

"There you are!" Vannesia hissed.

Sailor Venus stood for a minute in shock. There was this unbelievable warmth suddenly. These little crystals around her, floating in mid-air, they felt so nice. She went over to one and held it in her hands. Its shine was soon fading out. It had a diamond in the middle with fragments of crystals all around it. Suddenly the light seemed to slowly fade, as it struggled to stay floating in the air. _This just isn't real_, Sailor Venus thought. _What is happening!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

See how good I am? I WAS going to stop this chapter a long time ago, but I didn't! yay me! ok ok, I really need to go do some homework I love you guys, and will respond to your reviews next chapter. VERY SORRY. I have to go, so please review, and keep reading!


	12. Fatigue

Author's Note: Are you guys proud of me? I'm making the chapters longer! YAY! Oh! And guess who wakes up today? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Oh, and watch the foreshadowing. I didn't mean for my book to be this way, but this evil writer inside me, well, she made me. So blame her.

**Disclaimer: **The "writer inside of Ms. MoonWings" has been sent to jail. No more cookies for you.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter Twelve:_ Fatigue**

"How could you do this?" Venus asked, not even looking up. She clenched her fists, not able to look at the beautiful crystals that were slowly dieing, anymore. This brought back too much sadness.

"Lets skip the pity speech? Huh?"

Sailor Venus looked up at her, her eyes blazing. "_Then lets_." Vanessia darted for her as Venus put up her arms to protect herself. Venus tried a punch but she dodged, and then barely got Venus in the face. Sailor Venus glared at her, as Vanessia hopped back.

"Hope you like the jungle!" She screamed, sending vines out of her very hand.

"Crescent Beam! SMASH!" From her hands she wielded the beam to desolate all of the five vines. Vanessia glared at her, clutching her hand.

"Now lets get that star crystal from you!" Vanessia shot back, undeterred. She put a thick bracelet in front of her, as it started to glow.

"Venus Love Chain- ENCIRCLE!" Before the chain could grasp her, Vanessia sent out thick green vines, and they lay, Venus bound in vines and Vanessia pinned together by the chain. Each did not lose balance as they held onto their grasp.

Creeping her hand barely out of the thick vine, Venus screamed, "Crescent Beam! Smash!" Venus's beam snapped the vines as they fell on the ground. Vanessia glared at her with crimson eyes, still trying to get free. Sailor Venus focused her energy into one final attack, never was she so furious.

"Venus! METEOR SHOWER!" She held her hands in the air as the massive beam of light flooded into Vanessia and Sailor Venus kept her position, breathing hard. After the light disappeared, the star crystals disappeared along with Vanessia.

Venus dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Looking around to make sure no one else was around; as she made her way back up and into the apartment. As she didn't think about de-transforming, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself, then stepped back, her mouth wide open. Staring at the mirror, she saw that person again, Sailor V. The one person she had left behind in England. But this time the reflection did not change. She looked down at her arms and all over, she really was Sailor V. She breathed so fast; she didn't know what to do. _What is happening to me!_

She de-transformed and looked at her transformation wand. Everything was the same; maybe she had just run out of energy? And that attack…where did that come from? She re-played the scene in her mind. Closing her fearful eyes she de-transformed. She walked over into the living room and sat down on the floor. Artemis stretched and got up.

"Have a nice sleep? With…Yaten?" Minako said cheekishly.

Artemis blushed. "I was only looking out for them. How is Seiya?"

"Oh, he's much better than last night." She wondered if she should tell Artemis about Vanessia. Her new power seemed somewhat familiar, but turning into Sailor V? She lay back and looked at the ceiling. _What am I supposed to do?_ She sighed.

Suddenly, her watch chimed as she opened it up. Artemis ran to her side to see who it was.

"Minako? Are you there?" Haruka appeared on the screen. It seemed fuzzy.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Where are you?" Haruka seemed more serious than usual, just like the last time she saw her.

"I'm just to the south of London. In a town-"

"Don't worry, we can find you."

"Who is 'we'?" Minako became suspicious, but this was to be expected from the outers.

"Minako," Haruka replied, sighing. "Michiru and I."

"How is everything there?" Minako asked, seriously. Haruka's eyes widened.

"You inner scouts, you worry too much." Haruka smiled, and closed her eyes. "We'll meet you soon." Haruka's green eyes gave Minako an uneasy feeling.

"When? And really, how is Usagi-"

"Tomorrow. Bye." The screen went blank. Minako put the top screen down and Artemis looked at her.

"Something is wrong."

Minako nodded. "I know. I just wish they would tell me." In her mind, she knew the grim reality was coming closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako laid her head back against the wall. She looked at Yaten and Taiki, who were sleeping soundly. She sat there, dreamily looking at Yaten, until she felt exhausted by all that had happened. Maybe it was the days of taking care of the three lights, or that Minako had stumbled across something that could change her as a Sailor Soldier forever, but whatever the cause, she fell asleep. Artemis curled up besides Yaten, making sure Minako was really asleep, then dozed off as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako flexed her arms and realized she had slept for around a few hours. She got up, realizing it was late afternoon, around seven. Artemis still lay asleep, as Minako sighed. She decided that Taiki and Yaten should have something to eat; maybe they would wake up before tomorrow, just so they could be aware of the news Haruka and Michiru were bringing. She turned on the stove and rummaged for her soup that she had bought. Her stomach rumbled as she watched it bubble. Once it was done, she poured it into two bowls. Then a thought struck her.

"How are they supposed to eat noodles and chicken when they're unconscious? They'll choke!" She put her fingers on her head and sighed aloud. _What were you thinking!_

Then, another thought struck her.

Haha! I'll just let them have the liquid, and I, the noodles and chicken! They won't know the difference, and of course I get the best parts! She could feel herself lighten up for a few seconds. Everything was peaceful and silent, at least for now.

She took another bowl and poured the liquid broth of the soup into another bowl. Then she added the other half of the liquid, now ending in two bowls of broth and one with the noodles and chicken. Minako took one bowl of broth and went into the living room, now lit with the lamp. She blew off the steam, waiting a few seconds for the soup to cool. Everything seemed so much more brighter with it, she was just glad she didn't have to use her powers again.

She set the bowl down on the coffee table and kneeled by Taiki. She then lifted him up so that his head was on the armrest. She took the flannel away, along with Yaten's, and into the kitchen. Minako searched for two spoons, then finally found them as she went back into the living room. She put the bowl on the side of the couch and kneeled beside Taiki.

But Minako was troubled. She didn't know what danger her friends could be in, and she was all the way in England. Usagi and Mamoru were in danger, and her destiny to protect them was at stake. But, if there was evil in Japan, there shouldn't be any in England, right? The base must be in Japan, that's where Usagi and Mamoru are. Her body was on autopilot as the soup in the bowl slowly got less and less.

She wiped her forehead. I just want to know what has happened! She almost said aloud.

After about thirty minutes, she had finally got Taiki and Yaten something to eat, as she took the bowls and put them in the sink. She took out another spoon and took her soup into the dining room. Her back ached so badly, but she knew that Seiya would probably need some cocoa, at least some sort of liquid, to keep him warm, and his energy up.

She took a spoonful of soup and swallowed it. It was like eating an ice cube. She relented and ate it anyways, not wanting to bother to make herself some more. She felt so lonely. Everything was quiet, no noisy fights between Rei and Usagi, no Makoto dreaming about a boy she saw walking down the street. No Ami telling her and Usagi to study more. No…nothing.

She took another bite. When she turned into Sailor V, would she do that again? That was her weakest form; she would never be able to lay a finger on the evil if she was her old self.

At last, she finished her cold soup and started to make some cocoa. She didn't feel fully awake, like she was mesmerized by this thought that something was wrong, something to do with Japan, and herself. But she couldn't figure it out.

Minako made her way into Seiya's room and looked at him admiringly. He looked like he was finally sleeping peacefully. She moved his head up, and began the usual routine.

"I wonder what its like on your planet," Minako started, wishing he could answer back. "I mean, is it mountainous, or more like a beach? Is there a royal palace? Where your princess is dressed up, and everyone is fond of her, and everything is peaceful? There's no bad thoughts, no suffering, no pain. Just- serene. Just like the moon and Serenity. I think you should have your planet like that, huh?" No answer. Just as usual. For once, it was getting to her. She felt as if they would never wake up.

Her back twinged in pain as she rubbed it. She let out a weak smile as she left with the empty cup. She came back and sat down on the chair besides his bed, then rubbed her back again.

As she sat in dreamy wonder, she was suddenly woken up by a sound. She looked at Seiya, his eyes barely open. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit, as Minako stared at his sapphire blue eyes.

"How are you doing?" Minako asked gently.

"O-odango?"

"N-" She stopped herself. If this would bring him hope, then she would do it. "Yes. Its me."

"Saving me again? Hm…" His voice was so shallow, it barely sounded like him. He closed his eyes, as Minako smiled. He just looked too cute when he was sleeping. She blushed at the thought, then put her head in her hands and dreamed off, finding soon that she had began to sleep…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can go and sleep, we'll watch him." Minako could hear a faint voice, but it just formed in her dream, and didn't wake her up.

"She looks so tired. I wonder if the evil had made a visit."

"Well, once she wakes up, we'll find out, and then leave. They have to be in Japan."

Minako felt herself being lifted up, as her bangs and hair went behind her. Then, there was this soft sensation, and her back felt immediately better.

"I'll watch Seiya, you keep an eye on her." Yaten nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako awoke and hugged her pillow. For once she felt rejuvenated. She yawned and rolled over, feeling something was there. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the back of the sofa. She sat up and saw the blankets on her, wondering what she had done. There was no Taiki, who should've been on the sofa. Her eyes widened in shock as she got up and started to Seiya's room.

"Don't worry about them, they're fine." Yaten said, while lying on the sofa, his green eyes watching her.

"You're awake, but what about-"

"Don't worry." He said lazily. He smiled. "He's making sure Seiya's okay." Minako stopped.

"But, he should get some rest, I hope he didn't spend all night watching him!" Minako rushed into the room, feeling dense that she had fallen asleep. Yaten put his hands behind his head and turned on his back.

"Girls…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: terribly sorry, but this is the end! I will update sooner than later, if someone just keeps poking me in the side to do so. I think I'll keep it going, just for the heck of it, and write a lot more in the break times and summer. Will that work? Gomen gomen gomen!

Well, I hope you guys had a great thanksgiving! Onward, (finally) with the reviews!

xo Concrete Angel ox: That's so sweet! . I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm glad that someone understands the shiny objects syndrome….lol…

Naru: Well, I'm the most evil author around, so you're just going to have to wait and see!

Kitkat88: Aww thanks! Hope you continue to read!

Naru: My lips are sealed, but you're free to think whatever you like. I love how you guys have no idea what's going to happen! EVIL LAUGH

xo Concrete Angel ox: Aww, me too. So wish those guys were real…sobs together. And I know, I really didn't expect it to be this way…but it keeps you guys hooked, right?

OH, I cannot wait till you guys read the next chapter! YES, I'm excited myself. Well, till then, keep reviewing, I'll accept anything! BYE!


	13. The Awakening

Author's Notes: Man, I've been SO bad about not updating this story…and I REALLY need to keep going! Very sorry to all of you who kept prodding me about it! Well here it is!

Disclaimer: moon prism power! Ha! You can't sue me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: The Awakening 

Minako rushed into the room and beheld the sight. Taiki lay, sleeping in the chair, while Seiya was still sleeping calmly. She let out a sigh and turned off the lamp, then opened the blinds a little, letting in some subtle light. She went to the other side of Seiya and felt his forehead. Everything seemed normal. Again, she let out a sigh and stood, looking at the sleeping Taiki, as she wanted to laugh out loud. She couldn't help it. She suppressed a giggle and went to his side.

"It seems you fell asleep on the job!" She laughed. Slowly, he seemed to wake up.

"Hm…" His eyebrows furrowed. "How's Seiya?" She could tell he was still half-asleep by his voice.

"He's just fine…you didn't have to do that."

Slowly, he half-opened his eyes and their eyes met. From a sea blue to a sapphire blue. Minako blinked twice, as she waited for his answer.

"It was our job to look out for him," He said, his eyes blazing. "Once I realized that, I knew you couldn't cope with anything more."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, seeing another of the odd sides of Taiki.

"I mean you completely fell asleep-"

"So did you!" Minako laughed as he blinked twice. He seemed to want to reply, but he kept his mouth shut and smiled.

"How's he doing?" Yaten came in.

"He's fine." Taiki responded.

Minako felt overjoyed that they had made it through everything.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Minako?" Artemis strolled into the room by Yaten.

Minako blinked. "The message?" she sighed. "The two of the outer planets are coming today." Taiki and Yaten's expression suddenly changed.

"I suppose there is only one reason why." Taiki said, looking down.

Minako looked at him. Everything was silent for a second. "What you told us about the Prince and Princess, we are fearing the worst. There may be another battle, but this time, they're ahead of the game. Hopefully they can tell us exactly what is going on." Artemis spoke up.

"Well, how about some cocoa?" Minako said, hoping she could brighten up the dark room. Everyone just nodded in dim response and they went into the living room. Minako soon served them some cocoa, and for the first time in two days they didn't need her help to drink it.

"So, exactly how _long _were we asleep?" Yaten asked, looking at Minako, penetrating her being with his eyes. Minako blushed and told them, but at the back of her mind, that thought that something was wrong, was soon going to get to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------



"So exactly when are the outer planets arriving?" Yaten asked, looking very serious.

"Well, its only Haruka and Michiru, Sailor Uranus and Neptune." Minako squeezed the end of her shirt, wishing she could just go back to Japan.

"Nothing has happened while we were…" Taiki trailed off, looking Minako in the eye. Minako looked away.

"…Um." She bit her bottom lip. Should she tell them? If there was one less evil henchwoman, and she turning into Sailor V, whom the Starlight's wouldn't understand, did it really matter?

"No. Nothing." She looked to Taiki and Yaten, but had to stop to avoid their gaze. Artemis sat on the sofa besides Minako, Yaten to Artemis's right, and Taiki held the other one.

There was silence, like they were waiting for Minako to crack and tell them everything. She could feel their staring gaze upon her, but she just tightened her grip. She needed to do something, and fast.

"I have to make a phone call." She said abruptly, but casually.

"Who too?" Yaten asked, not taking his green eyes off her.

"Oh, just my family." She quickly took the wireless phone from the desk and ran to Seiya's room. She dialed her parents phone number and waited.

"Hi-"

"Mom, its me, Minako-"

"We aren't here right now." Minako could here her mothers' voice and sighed, wishing she could've just known she was okay.

But then Minako heard something.

"Please leave a- honey, what's wrong?" Minako's eyes widened, something must've happened when she was recording a new message for the phone.

"Honey, come on, we have to go!" Her frantic dad exclaimed.

"Okay-" Then, there was a scream. Minako gasped, then altogether stopped breathing. Her hands shook as she tried to hold onto the phone. She swallowed hard, hearing the phone be put down. She slowly pressed the 'end' button, and felt as if she was going in slow motion. Her parents could be dead, so could her friends, everyone. She could feel her eyes go blurry. She looked down at Seiya, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"How is everything?" She heard Artemis stray into the room.

Minako quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and didn't look back at him. She took a deep breath. "Oh, they're fine. They say they miss their little white kitty though!" She managed to utter a fake laugh, then swiftly passed him in the doorway and felt her eyes fill up with every step.

"So how is everything in Japan?" Yaten asked, a little more in a bored attitude.

"Fine." Minako quickly added, heading for the door. Taiki's gaze stayed on her, as Yaten stopped, seeing Taiki looking suspicious.

Minako opened the door and ran down the steps, forgetting her coat, forgetting everything other than the thought in her mind. She ran under the steps as blue tears ran down her cheeks and she sat down against the wall. This couldn't be happening. She hugged her knees and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For about ten to twenty minutes, she just lay, not letting time affect her. She held up her head a little from her knees and wiped away stray tears. She took a deep breath and moved her bangs out of her eyes. She laid her head against the wall, wondering where to go from here. She felt like she had lost everything.

"She should be around here somewhere." That was Haruka's voice…Minako thought wearily.

"Yes, the coordinates seem right. Maybe we should ask someone." Michiru replied.

Minako stood up and wiped her eyes again, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Hey guys!" Minako said, smiling their way.

"Well hello! How are you?" Michiru said, tilting her head a little and smiling back.

"Oh, you know me!" Minako barely was able to laugh.

"You look a little red is everything-"

"Oh! Gosh, it's freezing here!" Minako felt her cheeks like she hadn't noticed it. "Yep, you want to go inside?" Minako seemed to pass Michiru's test, but there was just a little suspiciousness in Haruka's green-blue eyes. Minako suddenly remembered something- the Three Lights!

"Um, you know actually, English air is the best for you, we can talk out here." Minako said casually.

"You know, it is quite cold out here," Michiru supposed, ignoring Minako's statement.

"Um…" Minako knew what she had to do. "Ok." She ran up the stairs and opened the door so that half her body was in, then made sure to close it a little, just so Haruka and Michiru couldn't see.

"Guys!" Minako hissed. Yaten looked at her boredly as Taiki looked up from a book he had found. "They're here! Just act casual okay?" They both eyed her, as Minako turned around, and almost toppled over, seeing them stare blankly at her.

"Ha ha! Um, I just have some guests, but don't worry…um, come in." Minako opened the door, hoping that there wouldn't be a fight. The outer planets and starlight's weren't exactly the best of friends. Each had their own destiny, and that was a huge difference to each of them.

Minako shut the door as Yaten turned his head but kept his eyes on them. Taiki eyed them but did not move, and Haruka had on a sour look, as Michiru tried to stay calm.

"Could you tell us how everything is in Tokyo?" Minako asked, hoping to break the silence. Minako strayed into the living room, hoping that the two would follow, as she sat on the edge of the open sofa, besides the other sofa, occupied by Taiki and Yaten. Haruka sat by Michiru, who sat besides Minako, and again, silence followed. Artemis, coming from nowhere, jumped up and lay besides Minako. There was silence from the outer planets and stares from the starlight's.

"Where's that black-haired one of yours?" Haruka asked boredly, not even looking their way.

"His _name_ is Seiya," Yaten shot back. There was silence for a second.

"We saw him on that last interview you had." Michiru half asked Yaten.

"Yes. He was about to, but luckily he didn't. Now he just completely lost his energy." Taiki informed.

Minako blinked twice. "What?" She said, not quite getting it.

"It doesn't matter." Taiki interrupted, looking back at the two outer planets, wanting to get the necessary information.

"What you want is not pleasing." Haruka replied, this time looking at him for a few seconds.

Yaten nodded. "This time, we are fighting for the same destiny."

"I'm glad we are on the same side." Michiru replied before Haruka could. Yaten nodded his head a little.

"As you know," Haruka started. "There has been a presence in Japan, and in England. They call themselves the Renaissance Spectrum. Basically, they want a new age, a new light, but where only their kind exists. They'll start with Earth, and then move to other planets, so the new age can occupy the solar system." Haruka eyed Taiki and Yaten, whom were thinking about their own planet, that they had just re-constructed, and if attacked, would be too weak to defend itself.

Minako thought through this. The Renaissance Spectrum?

"They have two main bases on Earth, in Tokyo, and in London." Michiru stated. "Ami helped us to get information on their bases, but quite a lot is still unknown. Like who is their master, who started this, and which base to attack first. We do know they are looking for star crystals." Minako thought about telling them of her encounter, but just let them carry on. "Again, Ami told us that only a victim whose heart crystal and star seed has been taken, could have a star crystal. Or else…" Michiru looked down in thought. "A person who has never had either stolen, can produce one. Like most humans, they can have their star crystal taken." Michiru bit her thumb, Minako could sense it, and something shocking was about to be told.

"Or else, other's, like the outer planets, you, us, the starlight's, Sailor Moon, Prince Endymion, they can all have their star crystals stolen. Which was why we made the abrupt decision." Haruka looked over to Michiru, as both knew what was to be told next. "The main base was, as we said, in Tokyo, and soon we could all see it. They had already been stealing star crystals, and that's how many of the people in Tokyo fell." Haruka clenched her fist.

"There was so many of them, we couldn't stop them all." Michiru started. "So, we gathered the scouts, all the outers and inners and decided that it could go on no further. So we attacked…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I know I know, bad me…SO, reviews anyone?? I need reviews to keep going!!!


	14. The Battle for PEACE

Author's Notes: **sigh **so tired!!! But yes, I AM updating, aren't you proud of me? I can't wait for it to get REALLY good…devious look

Disclaimer: knock knock err…I'm not home!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle for Peace 

"I've located the weakest point to break in," Ami announced, looking down at her laptop.

"They're gonna be toast once I get my hands on them!" Makoto announced, as Sailor Jupiter.

"Just hold on a second…" Sailor Mercury replied, her eyes still set on the laptop.

"I just wish Minako were here," Rei, Sailor Mars, replied.

"Don't worry about it." Sailor Moon replied. "We just have to fight our hardest, as one, and then we can go back to England and destroy this evil." Mars nodded. The inner scouts really had no idea where Minako actually was. When the short battle at the jewelry store was over, they noticed a massive tower in the center point of Tokyo city. All Setsuna, the keeper of time, and Sailor Pluto had told them, was that they needed her to fight in England.

Minako was soon to find out the truth about everything.

"We're here!" Sailor Pluto yelled, running over with the young Sailor Saturn.

"Our destiny awaits." Saturn said, as they stopped and looked up at the dark tower.

"Where are Uranus and Neptune?" Jupiter asked, looking around.

"They have to make sure Minako gets to England, safely. Now, we must go!" Pluto replied.

"Right." Sailor Moon agreed.

Mercury lay, typing on her laptop, as finally she saw a weak point. "Got it!" She exclaimed, looking up to the tower that broke through to the clouds. She looked it over, and then pointed to it. "If we attack there, then maybe we can break the thick glass." Everyone nodded. Pluto and Saturn stepped forward.

"Pluto!"

"Saturn!"

"Deadly-"

"Glaive-"

"SCREAM!"

"SURPRISE!"

The forces of absolute power crashed into the tower, blowing out pieces of glass. The inner scouts looked at them in shock. They had no idea they could break such thick glass so easily.

"We must go in!" Saturn yelled, looking behind at the other scouts. They nodded and followed them to the tower. With every step the giant masterpiece looked more mammoth.

They abruptly stopped, looking at the smoking hole, big enough for five people to get through. Jupiter went in first, her green eyes searching the area. There was silence and darkness.

"Its okay," She said softly, still listening for any sign of life. Sailor Moon went in next, as Mars began to follow. But suddenly, the glass enclosed before Mars could get in, as she crashed her fist against the wall. She couldn't even see their reflection off the glass.

"Sailor Moon! Jupiter!" She screamed through the glass. She gritted her teeth and ran back.

"Mars! _Flame_- **SNIPER!**" She unleashed the arrow of fire, but its light disappeared, not even making a scratch as it disappeared after pinning itself to the surface.

"That won't work." Mercury looked at Mars. "They've doubled the thickness of the glass, we have to find another way in." Mars looked the other way and tightened her fist. She couldn't believe she had let Sailor Moon down.

Pluto looked to Sailor Mercury, who was looking for another weak point. "Have you found anything?"

She looked up at Pluto. "I think so." Mars looked back at Sailor Mercury, as Saturn stayed silent. "The top of the tower, I'm sure Sailor Moon and Jupiter are heading there. I've estimated that its flat right on the top, most likely with a staircase to the lower levels, if we could teleport there, we could make it inside."

"But without another scout, we can't!" Mars confessed.

"Then we shall just have to find another way in," Sailor Saturn spoke up, tightening her grip on her glaive. Mercury nodded. There was a hush, a silence, until the ground suddenly started to shake a little. Everyone looked around, except for Sailor Mercury, whose eyes widened at the energy level that was about to erupt from the building. Everyone was tense, waiting for what was to happen. Sailor Mars gritted her teeth, and Sailor Saturn and Pluto held on tighter to their staffs. Then all of a sudden, the rumbling got larger and larger until a whole army of men and woman were flooding towards them. They had shapes like humans, but they were like jello. They had a dark blue appearance, and their speed for such a massive group was unmatchable.

"Pluto deadly…SCREAM!" Pluto shouted, as the blast hit dead on. She stood back, and gasped, they had just reformed.

"Mercury, watch out!" Sailor Mars screamed, as the herd had channeled into a single point, ready to attack Sailor Mercury. Everyone looked back, knowing they couldn't do anything; it was so fast, only Mars had seen it in time to warn her. Mercury looked up and froze, as the blue mass was about to hit its target. The only thing she could hear was her pounding heart.

"_Neptune-"_ She knew that voice…

"_Deep_!" She looked over, she knew it!

"**SUBMERGE!"** Mercury flew back as the blast destroyed the attacking mass. The army fell to the floor and became like a liquid jelly. Mercury sat up, unharmed, her heart in her throat.

"Neptune! Uranus!" Sailor Saturn shouted, relieved. The two came over to Pluto and Saturn, as they looked over massive army.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Mars gasped, as she helped Sailor Mercury up.

"Yes, they came just in time," She replied, thankful. She looked over to all the outer planets.

Mars and Mercury joined the other scouts. "Venus is going to be in England soon." Uranus stated, talking to the inners. They nodded. They all looked back at the army, who in turn, started to all charge for them.

"We need to teleport, and quick!" Mercury exclaimed, knowing the evil would reach them in mere seconds.

Everyone took hands and they closed their eyes. As they were about to say the words to teleport as one, the army reached them and flooded all around them as everyone cringed to hold on. They bit into their hands as everyone gritted their teeth. Everyone screamed as they were forced to let go. Pluto and Saturn were surrounded, as they couldn't see past the wall of jello surrounding them. They tightened their grip on their staffs, each back-to-back.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars stood in front of Mercury who had not gotten up yet. "Flame…AHHH!" The evil attacked her, as it took her far out, away from the scouts, taking Mercury with them. They tried to get free, but they had their grip on their entire body from the neck down.

"Uranus-"

"Neptune-"

"_Deep_-" An arm came out and took her hand from the air and threw her to the ground, still keeping hold.

"Neptune!" She screamed out, as something took her legs, making her fall to the floor.

"I think we have one choice." Neptune said, as another took her legs.

"I guess so," Uranus replied, as something drew further up her legs and bound her. Neptune took her mirror and Uranus, her sword, as they grinned and looked back at the evil with their green and blue eyes.

"_Uranus Space_ **Sword**!" She shouted as it alighted and she cut the covering on her legs. She stood up as all hands reached out to take her, but she dodged and cut with her outer planets' speed. She then made a full attack towards the attackers and made a pathway.

"_Neptune Submarine_…**Reflection**!" Everything froze as the light from Neptune's mirror brightened the dark atmosphere and flooded to the top of the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jupiter! OAK EVOLUTION!" The glass didn't change a bit. Jupiter stared at it, shocked that it didn't have a scratch.

"What are we going to do now?" Sailor Moon asked, knowing she couldn't do much better.

"I don't know." Jupiter admitted. They looked around themselves. Everything was just a wall of glass. Its color was magnificent, changing shades from their shadows. Sailor Moon's sapphire eyes were the only bright things in the room, as they found a staircase. Sailor Moon walked a little towards it, seeing how it lead to different levels, and then finally, to the top.

"Are you sure we should go up it?" Jupiter asked, seeing Sailor Moon look ponderously up at it.

"I don't think we have much choice." She confessed. Jupiter nodded as they started to walk up. There was a tense feeling that something was about to happen. The silence was unnerving. Every so often there would be a door, but they tried to ignore it and head on up. Not speaking, they both knew they had to go to the top, it was just a feeling, as if they would find whatever they were looking for up there.

"I wonder how they're doing out there." Sailor Moon said, keeping her eyes on the glass stairs.

"I'm sure we'll see them soon." Jupiter replied, trying to smile. Sailor Moon didn't look up, as Sailor Jupiter noticed that her wings seemed to drift lower than usual. Jupiter's smiled faded, as she kept her eyes on the stairs.

They both stopped suddenly. "Did you feel that?" Jupiter asked, as Sailor Moon looked up at her.

"Yes. Uranus and Neptune must be here." They both seemed relieved, until the thought of Minako drifted into their minds. They let out a sigh.

"We must hurry," Jupiter suddenly replied, looking seriously at Sailor Moon.

She nodded. "By now they can do the sailor teleport." Jupiter nodded as they started to run up the stairs. They turned sharply at a corner, then another, and another, making sure to hasten. Their breathing became thick, but with every turn they made, they knew they came closer and closer. Finally, the dark light from the top of the stairs came, as they stopped just before taking a step onto the stairs to lead them to the roof.

"I'll…go first." Jupiter breathed, and Sailor Moon nodded, she also breathing heavily. Slowly, catching their breath, they walked up and emerged. It was just a floor, no objects, nothing. The air bit against their faces as they dared not to look around them, for the height was too impressive. They were still tense, waiting for something unexpected. Then, it arrived.

"Hm…finally. I could've been done with a pedicure by now. But hey, you just spend _all_ the time in the world. Well, I can't blame you for lengthening your doom, can I?" She let out a screeching laugh, as a chair appeared from nowhere, with a lady in it, filing her nails. She blew on them, as Sailor Jupiter and Moon stared at her. She had on a purple and blue striped top, and a skirt that came to her ankles. She had on lots of silver jewelry, all on her fingers and ears, and make-up that neither Makoto nor Usagi would ever dream of putting on.

"So, you winged thing, which one are you? I was too bored to remember." Jupiter gritted her teeth as steam came out of Sailor Moon's ears.

"I am SAILOR MOON! For your information! Who are _you?_ Miss pink and prissy?!"

Her mouth flew open as Sailor Moon had her hands into tight fists. "How _dare _you! I am Stacy, the princess of May! Oh…how dare you! You dim-witted Sailor Moon." They glared at each other for a few minutes, until the frozen Jupiter grinned a little, and then smiled.

"What is wrong with you too?" Jupiter said, almost laughing.

"Humph, who in the world are you then?"

Jupiter grinned at her. "I am Sailor Jupiter."

"All right, intro. over! Now come on and get those star crystals," She clicked her fingers, as the massive jello army from below, made a tower of people and reached the top within seconds, and attacked. Sailor Moon and Jupiter both screamed out as Jupiter flew back, her head leaning off the top, as the goop lay on her.

"Silver Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, holding out her tier. But then, they attacked her too as her tier fell to the floor. They held her up in the air and bundled around her, as her hands were held out tightly, and her legs bound together.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter screamed, trying to hold off the creature upon her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it off. She gritted her teeth, as she searched her mind of how to get it off.

There! She had it! "Sparkling Wide-" She screamed, as the sky grew dark, and lightening poured from the top and to her tiara. "PRESSURE!" A lightening bolt flashed down and struck the creature, sending it over the tower.

"Sailor Moon!" She exclaimed, as she looked over at her. She had her eyes closed, as the substance around her tightened. She gritted her teeth, wishing she had her tier.

"Jupiter! Oak- EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, as a shield of the blue jello formed and absorbed the attack. It then turned to her and bound her legs together and her arms apart, making it impossible to move. They each cringed as they tried to break loose, but nothing worked. Then, a hammering light of blue, coming from the ground, poured up.

"What is that _light?"_ Stacy yelled, shielding her eyes. The creatures retreated, letting Sailor Jupiter and Moon go, as they fell to the floor, breathing deeply. They looked over to the light, the light from Sailor Neptune's mirror.

-------------------------------

Yay! now it's time for you to review! AND if you DO! well you get the grand prize of! DUM DUM DUM DUMMMM! another chapter! but, you have to review, ok? I am a sad senisitive person who needs REVIEWS to keep writing!!

must...

have...

reviews...

cough

o.O


	15. The Light Fades Out

MoonWings: my gosh! What's with homework city growing in my room??? Terribly sorry guys, I still love you all!!!

Disclaimer: I know you don't know where I live but I know I know where you live so you should know that I know and knowing is good and…runs away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: The Light Fades Out 

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted, sending another band flying. Whatever they tried to do though, they just kept regrouping.

"Saturn Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed, holding up her glaive and forming a shield. "It will not hold for long. We must figure out a plan." Saturn said, focusing her powers.

Pluto nodded. "If we could only reach any of the four scouts, we could eventually teleport." She held onto her staff, looking at the top of the tower.

"AHHH!" Saturn screamed as a dagger-like monster came pouring through the shield and bit into her arms. She let go of the glaive as it fell a few feet away. She held onto her arms, as Pluto stared, shocked.

"Saturn!" She said, rushing over to her young companion. But she was caught before she reached her, and bound, just as Jupiter and Sailor Moon were. "Run!" She shouted, her eyes fearful. Her staff fell to the floor, as Sailor Saturn nodded, and tried to run to her glaive. Again, the speed of the creatures was incredible, picking her up and binding their jello-like figures around her, as she let out a scream.

"Neptune Submarine…Reflection!" That voice was faint, but they could see it. That incredible light from her mirror, poured up through to the sky, as the evil retreated and unbound themselves from the scouts.

----

"Its no use! The way we're going, we'll just lose too much energy." Mercury persisted as Mars let go of another arrow.

"We have to do something!" She replied, getting another arrow ready. "SNIPER!" She yelled, penetrating the group again, just to see them revived. They retreated back-to-back.

"Mercury, what is that cold I feel?" Mars could feel it travel up her legs, like she had goosebumps. Mercury gasped as a snake-like goop was binding them together. Before they had a chance to move, they were bound at the waist. They gasped as they tried to get free, but soon, their arms were out in the air, and there was no more they could do.

"That light…" Mars said, then stiffened. She tried to open her eyes to look, but it was too blinding.

---

Neptune fell to the floor. All the creatures had retreated into the tower. Uranus, also tired from trying to make an exit, walked over to her. Uranus almost fell to the floor as she looked down at Neptune.

"Are you okay?" She breathed. "That light…it was magnificent. I've never seen you do that before."

"I hardly knew I could myself…" She replied, looking sleepily up at Uranus.

"They're over here!" Sailor Saturn yelled, as all the scouts ran over to them. Neptune barely sat up, as Uranus helped her up. Everyone, who had a thankful gaze in their eyes, greeted them.

"We must hurry," Mercury said worriedly. "We need to get to the top as quickly as possible. Everyone, get ready." They nodded and held hands.

"Sailor Teleport!" She all said in unison, their hair drifting into the air. In a flash they were gone, and on the roof, where Sailor Moon and Jupiter gaped at them, as they all turned and stared at Stacy. Sailor Moon took up her tier, Neptune her mirror, Uranus her sword, Saturn her glaive, Pluto, her staff, Mars her arrow, and Jupiter held onto sparks of lightening in her hands as everyone stood, ready to attack.

Suddenly, more henchmen came from what seemed like the very bottom of the tower and stood by Stacy, all becoming an army of nine.

"We are the seasons of darkness, destroyers of light." They all said one by one, one word after the other. Against the seven of the scouts, it seemed overwhelming. Everyone gritted their teeth, looking at the confident gaze of the nine sisters of evil.

"Everyone! Do it now!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Mars, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Jupiter-"

"Silver Moon!"

"Flame! Aqua! World! Deep! Deadly! Silent Glaive! Oak!"

"Crystal!"

"SNIPER! RHASPSODY! SHAKING! SUBMERGE! SCREAM! SURPRISE! EVOLUTION!"

"POWER! Kiss!"

The blast was so mighty, the light didn't ever seem that it would fade. Then some of the sisters tired to blast back, but compared to the scouts power of one, their blasts faded into the light. All the scouts flew back and lay on the ground, their hair a mess, and their suits torn. The blast had taken almost all their energy, and almost destroyed them too, being in such close contact. Only two of the smarter sisters, who retreated and avoided the attack, remained. Everyone looked up at the warm light, as it swept over the world like the sun's rays.

Minako sat at the airport sleeping, when a bright light awoke her. So warm…she thought drearily.

---

"What happened to them?" Minako interrupted, as she looked up at Haruka. They looked down, as Michiru started again. Yaten and Taiki just kept and silent and waited to hear of what truly happened in the end.

---

As Michiru and Haruka lay on the ground for a few seconds, nothing happened. Like everything had frozen. They struggled to sit up and look over at the over scouts, who lay on the ground, motionless.

"They're dead…" Sailor Neptune confessed, with tears in her eyes.

"How can they…no, why are we alive?!" Uranus snapped, her hands in fists.

"Do not shed a tear." They heard a voice. They looked around, but saw no one. The light was still too brilliant; they could not even see the sky or the buildings below them.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus asked, gritting her teeth and looking around.

"There isn't enough time to argue." Wait…the voice came nearer, as Sailor Neptune and Uranus barely stood up.

"Pluto?" They gasped, seeing their beloved friend walk a little closer, her arm gripping her staff, she barely being able to stand up.

As they rushed towards her, she put up her hand and stood a little straighter. "You must make sure Mamoru and Minako are safe. If they get to him…or even Minako…our chances to protect the Star Crystal will be destroyed. Minako…needs to destroy the tower…in London, just like this one in Tokyo. If they capture Mamoru…our chances for defeating the Renaissance Spectrum…is limited. Please go."

"What will happen to the other scouts?" Uranus suddenly asked, as Neptune looked at her.

"I cannot say, but I must go, I cannot keep time stopped for much…longer. Please…please go." Uranus and Neptune nodded with tears in their eyes. Pluto pointed to the staircase leading downstairs, as Uranus and Neptune took it, and made their way down the soaring tower. As they made it a quarter of the way down, they heard an eruption, as the light disappeared, and they stopped in their tracks and stayed silent.

Sailor Neptune looked at Uranus, with teary eyes, not letting them fall. "Why did we have to do this Uranus? Why us?"

"I don't know." Uranus paused. "This is just the way it has to be. But we must hurry and get to Mamoru. I just hope he's okay when we reach him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But what about the scouts?!" Minako asked.

"That army of theirs was too much. We watched them cover the tower. The last two of the nine sisters took control, and most likely captured them." Haruka suddenly got up and Michiru followed.

"Wait!" Minako almost shouted, as Haruka just stopped before she opened the door. "What about Mamoru?"

"They got to him before we did." Haruka said bluntly. Minako stayed silent for a moment, as she lay right behind them.

"But why?" Minako said, looking down.

"Why what?" Michiru asked, more sympathetically than Haruka could've responded.

"Why did I have to come here? Why couldn't one of you?" Minako could feel tears in her eyes. All hope seemed lost. The Renaissance Spectrum had taken control of the entire city, and the ones to protect it were captured and weak.

"This is the way it is. Deal with it." Haruka said, as Minako just stared up at her and they left.

"So…" Minako just couldn't let them leave like this. Everything was whizzing through her head. "They have Usagi and Mamoru? Then, they have the two halves of the Star Crystal."

"Yes." Michiru replied, as they left, not giving Minako a chance to ask what to do from here. Minako stood as the door closed, feeling like she would lose it. How could they lose? They're the sailor scouts! Why wasn't she there? Why did she have to come to England in the first place!?

Minako could feel tears in her eyes as she clenched her fists tightly. "I'm going to…check on…Seiya." Minako finally made out, as she walked to his room.

"So we are the ones to protect England then?" Yaten said. "How can they just appoint us to that?"

"Yaten." Taiki said, not looking over at him. "We must do everything and anything to protect our planet. If they are busy enough in Tokyo, then we must do this. The problem is…we're missing one member."

-------------------------------------------------

Minako rushed into Seiya's room, and could barely see him through her blurred blue eyes. She had to get away from here. Just for a little while. Then she spotted the window. She had done it before, she'd do it again. Closing the door, she slowly opened it.

"I'll be back soon," She said, saying goodbye to Seiya. She opened the window and not looking down, she jumped, and crashed to the floor. She cringed in pain as she got up and wondered which way to turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that noise?" Yaten said, as his green eyes looked at Taiki.

"You don't think…she did something stupid?"

"We better go find out." Taiki and Yaten rushed into the hallway, their brown and gray-white hair flying behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako saw right in front of her a fence, which behind it, led to the greenest fields she had ever seen. The grass is always greener on the other side, right? Minako thought. She jumped over the fence and began to run off to a place she had no idea of. Suddenly, she tripped on something and fell down into a sort of hole. She forced herself to sit up, only to see a large shield of grass. It was like a mound just behind her, perfect for keeping herself hidden. She laid her back against the grass and took her ribbon from her hair. She pulled her hands through her hair and then re-tied the ribbon, as she caught her breath. Finally, she could just lose it, and let her heart pour out her tears.

------------------------------------

Muahahahahah! That's all for now! I'm getting excited myself…well hope you guys keep reading AND REVIEWING!!!

You know, if you review, I'll give you an invisible air hug, all the way from me to you:D


	16. Can your eyes deceive you?

Author: hey guys! Sorry it's a little later than planned! I have to take this huge test tomorrow! Yeah I know! On a Saturday too! But anyways, I stayed up writing this, with my huge homework pile, so I HOPE you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: ok, I admit it; I own everything sailor moon, and thus suing me would be like suing myself. See?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_** Can Your Eyes Deceive You? **

Minako hugged her knees, feeling the cold wind bite threw to her wet face. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't want to do anything, really. She moved a few strands of blond hair from her face and looked up, not moving her head. The grassy field above her was blurred. She wiped her face and sat up. She laid her head against the soft mound behind her, shielding her from all sight. For a while she lay, thinking everything through. She just couldn't believe that the scouts had lost a battle, and everyone was captured! Everything seemed so hopeless. She sniffed, letting another blue tear slide down her face.

The grass whined in the wind, pulling out some of Minako's hair with it. The soft air and the gentle noises were what she really needed right now. She could hear soft "patting" here and there, but ignored it, being deep in thought. Something rustled, and suddenly, she was awoken from thought.

She looked up to her left and gasped. Minako lay in shock, just staring, blurry-eyed, up.

"S….s…." She began, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Sometimes it not fun to be alone." A calm voice said.

"S…..se….Seiya!" Minako replied, looking at him without blinking, her mouth open.

"That's me." He smirked, flicking his bangs out of his blue eyes.

"You should be-" She began, before she was interrupted.

"Don't worry, they don't know." He insisted.

Minako took this into consideration. "How didn't Taiki and Yaten know you were gone?!" Minako said, as he smiled at her, making her want to melt like an ice cream cone.

"Oh, they went out looking for you." He replied casually, as if he hadn't been in bed for days. Which, he had been.

"But-but, how'd you get out here?" She sputtered.

"Well, I saw you from the window. And, I came out the same way you did." Seiya replied casually.

"What?!" Minako exclaimed, feeling stupid she had ever run off.

"So, why are you out here?" Seiya asked, looking out onto the fields then into her eyes. Minako's blue eyes widened and looked away, as she stiffened. She put her hair behind her ear and looked back at him, ready to reply, when she stiffened.

"Wh…..wha….what…." She couldn't speak. Were her own eyes deceiving her? She blinked a few times, as Seiya looked back at her in wonder. He sat down beside her and put his arms behind his head. But when Minako looked towards him, there, on Seiya's lap, was a small child. She only looked around chibi chibi's age, practically a toddler. Minako just stared in wonder. She looked up at Seiya in shock, wondering where this child had come from, and why she had perched herself on Seiya's lap. The child's blue eyes reminded Minako of someone. She had a hair style that of Seiya's where her bangs parted and curved. But her hair was blond, and she had only loosely fitting clothing, that of lavender. At the sleeve it parted in two and there was a sign on her forehead of a sun. She looked up in admiration at Seiya. Her blue eyes were so pretty, and her shoulder-length hair was shining in the sun's light.

"Akai inju-atama?" Seiya asked, perplexed.

The girl gave out a cute smile, then got up and ran out into the fields, her hands wide open like an airplane. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, and waved. Her smile faded as she turned and disappeared. Minako just stared, her mouth wide open.

"Red ribbon-head?" Seiya repeated. Minako slowly turned her stare towards him. That sign on her forehead kept on coming back to her. It was a small, glossy circle, with small points coming out of it, like a sun.

"Seiya…you, you saw that- didn't you?" Minako's brain was working overtime.

"See what? Yaten and Taiki haven't found us, have they?" Seiya replied, looking around.

"No…that, that girl. She was…"

"What girl?" Seiya gave her an odd look. "I'm lost."

Minako just stared at him. "She was-" Minako looked away, not noticing as Seiya clutched his chest and gritted his teeth in pain. "Just a young girl." She looked back at him as a bright light came from his hand.

Minako winced at the bright light. "Seiya!" Minako exclaimed as he took in deep breaths.

He looked back at her. "Its…nothing." As Minako moved towards him, he slowly closed his eyes and fell into her arms. She screamed, yelling out his name, but to no avail. Her tears came back as she stared into his lifeless eyes.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps running towards her and she knew that she had been found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taiki laid Seiya on the bed, as Minako kept her hands clasped near her chest, still a little shaky from the shock of it all.

"Look what you did!" Yaten said angrily, as Minako felt the room blur.

"I didn't mean for him to follow me." Her lip quivered.

Yaten was about to answer when Taiki interrupted. "Yaten." His green eyes looked away, as Minako walked softly out of the room and sat on the couch. She took a pillow and cried, wishing that she had her friends back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako had been so exhausted from crying, she had eventually fallen asleep. Yaten came into the room and looked at Artemis, who was sleeping by her side. Yaten crouched down and whisked his soft hand over Artemis's white fur.

"You remind me so much of Luna…"

"Is she all right?" Taiki entered and leaned on the wall. Yaten put the back of his hand behind her thick bangs and nodded. For a moment, his heart raced a little as he gazed down at her face, but before he could think anything of this, he drew back his hand.

"It must be a lot to take in." Yaten said, as he sat down beside her.

"Something weird seems to be going on with her." Taiki looked at the sleeping Minako.

"Hm? Like what?"

"I don't know. But it's getting late, you can share the sofa with Minako." Taiki smirked as Yaten's green eyes blazed.

"Why do I-"

"Because, you are the shortest." Yaten blew his bangs out of his face and gave Taiki a dirty look. Taiki just smirked back as the full day had finally ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako rubbed her aching eyes and sat up, looking around. She looked at Yaten who was beside her, still asleep, his white bangs around his face. She spotted Artemis by her side and smiled, feeling better than she did yesterday. She noticed how cute Yaten looked the way his bangs came over his face and flushed.

"How did you sleep?" Taiki said in a sort of statement. Minako was snapped back into reality and stood up. When she looked up she saw him leaning against the kitchen countertop.

"Fine, and you?" She replied. He just nodded. "How is Seiya?"

"He's fine." Taiki's eyes wandered around the room.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Minako asked out of the blue.

Taiki stayed silent for a moment. "It isn't of any importance." He walked away and into Seiya's room, leaving Minako speechless.

About a few hours later, after Yaten had awoken and joined Taiki, and Minako had had a talk with Artemis, they heard a knock on the door. Taiki and Yaten emerged suddenly.

"Don't open it." Yaten commanded, as he went to the spy-hole. "It's the outers." He scoffed and opened the door. Haruka gave Yaten a glare and it was returned, as they entered. Everyone waited for their announcement.

"We will go to Tokyo. It's our only choice and the more time the Renaissance Spectrum holds our scouts captive, the less likely we will succeed." Haruka announced. "Uranus Crystal Power…Make-UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power…Make-UP!" Immediately they transformed. "We can use the sailor teleport." Sailor Neptune half-asked.

"Then that would leave Seiya here alone." Taiki stated, his brown eyes fixed upon Sailor Uranus.

"We don't have time to chat. He will be fine. If their attention is on us, he will be out of harm." The two lights considered this, gritting their teeth. Finally, they gave each other looks and in unison shouted:

"Healer!

"Maker!"

"Star Power Make-UP!"

Minako didn't hear all of this as she looked at her transformation wand. Last time she used it, she became Sailor V, her old form, and her weakest form.

"Minako?" Michiru asked as the entire scout's attention was focused on her. There was no way out, she needed to become Sailor Venus to teleport. And, they needed her for it to work.

"I suggest that you tell us." Taiki's eyes focused on her undyingly. She looked back at him, thinking of an excuse.

"I-I…transformed to the next level." She lied. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Slowly, she was remembering her attacks and words for her transformation. She just hoped she remembered right.

"Moon Power…TRANSFORM!" Everyone froze as they saw her, making Minako, or rather, Sailor V, scared they would notice.

"All right, now that that's done, how do we do this?" The impatient Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Join hands." Uranus replied, as Minako took Healer and Neptune's hands, and they formed a circle. "All right, follow after me. Uranus POWER!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Healer Power!"

"Maker Power!"

Minako stuttered for a minute. "Er…V-POWER!" Everyone shot her a glance, as their hair floated in the air, and everyone focused their energy. Relaxed, they closed their eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sailor-STAR TELEPORT!" They all shouted, as they were gone in a flash of light. An array of colors filtered through the building, rushing out through the window. Minako felt as if, for a second she was in a different world, as her bangs drifted above her, sometimes swishing against her forehead. All she could think about was what Artemis had said when she had woken up earlier this evening.

---

"Are you okay, Minako?" Artemis had asked, sitting on the coffee table and focusing on her thoughtful eyes.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"You seem awfully different since we came here. Is everything all right?"

"Of course Artemis!" She replied, smiling her fullest.

"You know that masks can't fool everyone forever." He remarked, and then silently jumped off the table and into the shadows. Minako's smile faded as she looked down, wishing she could tell him everything, but for some reason, something stopped her.

---

Suddenly, the light faded, as they landed softly, before a crystal-blue tower, soaring above the clouds. Minako stepped back a little, trying to see the top of the tower. Something seemed eerie, and the smell of shadow was upon the last of the scouts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Moonie's thoughts: oh MY GOSH! I'm getting so excited writing this! I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Keep reviewing I LOVE YA ALL! ;)


	17. The Two Small Sailors

Moonie: I almost forgot to update this today! You may official bonk me on the head. Lol how could I ever forget my dear readers!? Well I just hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Oh! Any thoughts on the plot or about things that will happen, let me know! I'd love to hear them! 

Oh, and for all you romantics out there (**I am one of them**) its gonna get more romantic later on….:D

Disclaimer: all attempts to sue by mail will be delivered to my neighbors. E-mails will be deleted, and my phone disconnected. HA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Seventeen: _The Two Small Sailors 

"Wow…" Sailor Venus gasped in awe.

"Don't think it's anything great. This is the tower we were talking about, the one where we were all defeated." Uranus gritted her teeth.

"Quick, we must get inside before they notice us." Neptune urged, as everyone nodded. "There is a small opening we found, lets hurry." With that, they ran up to the tower and then crept through the hole. The glass was so thick; it almost seemed unreal that there was actually a hole.

"So do you know where they are being held?" Sailor Star Maker asked, as they walked up the glass stairs. The two starlight's looked up, fascinated by the height of the staircase, weaving its way all the means up to the peak.

With every step they took, their high-heels clanked against the flat surface, echoing through the building. There was a ghostly darkness, and an unnatural silence that Minako couldn't get used too. They traveled up four flights of stairs, everyone on alert for any movement, when the two Outers who were leading the way, stopped. There was a door straight ahead, and everyone waited for them to speak.

"This is the room." Uranus said without emotion.

"How did you-" Yaten couldn't finish.

"We don't have time."

As they approached the door, everyone felt something, for a split second, something was ringing in their ears. Something evil…something eerie.

"Do you feel that, Neptune?" Uranus whispered, as she looked to her left.

"The sea is casting a blue shadow." She replied, as they looked around.

Suddenly, they heard someone's heels against the next staircase upstairs, and a scream. It was the same evil assassins as before. The blue goop had circulated around Sailor Star Healer, and was creeping her up the stairs. Healer tried to get it off her neck, but it kept on pulling.

"Get off you slimy decay!"

"Neptune! Deep-S-"

"Stop IT!" Maker screamed as she ran in front of her. "That thing could easily get out the way if you attack!" Neptune subsided and lay her hands back down by her side. Just then, roots from the goop came out and took Maker in its clutches.

"Maker!" Venus shouted. As they all speculated the attack, Uranus tried to run after the two Starlight's, till something caught her feet and she tripped. Minako looked down, seeing hands of the jelly holding Uranus and Neptune's feet. As Minako rushed over to them, realizing she herself wasn't stuck, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Don't come any nearer!" Neptune shouted, as Venus stood in terror. She was so close to Neptune, why couldn't she help?

Sailor Venus lay just beside the door, as Neptune realized, so she pushed Venus into it, and she fell the floor, becoming stuck to it. The door automatically opened as Sailor Venus flew through and the door shut. She sat up on the floor; her eyes widened, as she quickly got up, and tried to open it. She fiddled with the handle, only to find that it was shut, and locked. She pushed as hard as she could, but she couldn't open it.

"Neptune! Uranus!" She shouted, but heard no reply. Her blue eyes became a little blurred, as she gritted her teeth and sunk to the floor.

"You give up hope too easily, Minako." Venus froze, and her eyes widened in shock, as she slowly got up and turned around.

"Who's there?" She couldn't see through the darkness. Then, suddenly, everything became bright, and Sailor Venus shut her eyes, unable to see clearly. She squinted, but still couldn't see anything.

"Don't…don't…give up hope. Hope…" That was definitely a child's voice...she knew that voice. "Chibi-Usa! Chibi Chibi!" She smiled, unable to believe her eyes. As she ran over to hug them, Chibi-Usa put up her hand.

"Minako, we're just holograms."

"What?"

"We're not actually real, just sent here, to explain everything." Sailor Venus stood back a little, wishing they were real. They were the only ones left in Tokyo that Minako had left behind.

"What do you need to tell me?" Venus asked.

"Everything."

"But- first off, I don't understand why you were sent here, why not Sailor Moon, or anyone else? And who sent you, exactly?"

"Minako, like always, I am sent from the future, with a purpose. For you to continue, you have to hear what I was told. Only Chibi Chibi and I can tell you, because we are still held in this room." Chibi-Usa sighed, and Chibi Chibi stared at her face in wonder.

"What?" Sailor Venus asked in horror, as Chibi-Usa stepped to the side, revealing what Venus had not seen yet. There were caskets, all of them in a row, lining the wall, traveling down the sides till Venus could not see anymore. They had white bottoms and a crystal top, shining in the white light. At the front of the bottom on the white stone, held a name with a border around it.

"Sailor Moon

Usagi Tsukino"

Sailor Venus gasped and hurried over to it, finding it empty.

"She isn't here right now." Chibi-Usa confirmed, answering Venus's first question.

"But…what-"

"She's at his interests now. At his will. I cannot say anymore."

"Captured…Usa…" Chibi Chibi managed to say, looking awfully depressed.

"It's okay." Chibi-Usa comforted. Venus went over to the casket to the right.

"Tuxedo Kamen

Mamoru Chiba"

"Look over here." Chibi-Usa said, seeing Venus's interest in who used to lie there. She came over to the casket to the left of Usagi's, finding this time, a person.

"Chibi-Usa…this is…"

"Yes. We are still here." She confirmed. Venus looked in, at the sleeping Chibi-Usa, wondering what on earth had happened. This was too confusing…wait…she strode to the left again, finding another body.

"Chibi Chibi?" She looked to Chibi-Usa.

"Yes. We were able to talk to you only because our life-forms are close."

Sailor Venus was about to burst into tears, where was everyone else? What about her friends outside, fighting this new evil? Minako put out a shaky hand and gracefully touched the edge of Chibi Chibi's casket. Her lips quivered, her head full of confusion.

"Where is everyone else?" Venus asked.

Chibi-Usa stroked Chibi Chibi's hair. "They're in another part of this building. Listen Venus, there's still a lot I don't understand, but please bring back mom and dad back to me." Her chin trembled and tears filled her eyes.

Venus rushed over to her and put her arms around her, but somehow her arms went right through her. Venus gasped and backed away slowly, forgetting that it wasn't really them.

"They don't want me or Chibi Chibi." Sailor Chibi-Moon explained, a tear rolling down her face. "They yelled at us, telling us we're not real sailor scouts. That they didn't need us." Chibi Chibi looked up at Chibi-Usa's face and tears welled in her eyes as well.

There was silence, and Venus looked down, her face covered by her bangs. "I don't understand this. But I promise, everything will be all right. It always is." But just as she turned her face up to give them a reassuring look, the floor beneath her crumbled with a loud banging noise, and she fell through it. She screamed as everything went dark and she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was on a flat surface, but she did not recall getting there. She sat up, pushing her hair behind her shoulders and looking around. Everything was dark.

"H-hello?" Venus asked, looking around. In an instant, lights turned on, and all lined up in a row were the people Minako cherished the most. Her fellow comrades, Neptune, Uranus, and the two lights, they were all there, their heads down, their hands clasped together above them, locked into silver chains. She gasped, looking around, shaking in disbelief. When she looked behind her, she saw a pedestal where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were chained, facing one another.

"Princess!" Venus screamed. She got up instantly and ran up to them, up the stairs that led to them, and tried in vain to pull off Sailor Moon's chains.

"Wake-up Usagi!" Venus shouted, grabbing her arms. "Please, wake-up!" She bit her lip as tears ran down her face.

Maniacal laughing echoed in the distance as a chair and a woman appeared before her. "I just love this drama!" She shrieked. Her black eyes narrowed at Venus. Minako just stared at her, her chin still trembling slightly. "Carry on, don't let me spoil the show."

Another tear rolled down Minako's face. "If you take pleasure in hurting the ones I love, then you obviously have never felt love."

The woman's eye twitched ever so noticeably. "Yeah yeah, cut out the sappy lines, and _get away._" The woman sent out black lightening from her hand, sending Venus flying backwards and down the stairs. "You'll regret making me angry." She snarled.

Venus sat up, clutching her chest, trying to breathe. She looked up at the woman, sadness still in her eyes.

"Amazing how you, the stupidest scout, managed to get away from my little pet." She laughed.

Venus gulped, waiting to see what she was going to do.

The woman sighed. "You will have to be a spectator in the resurrection of Sailor Sun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonie: Oh, tis getting so exciting! Now if you could, send me lots of reviews that I'd be VERY happy to see! And maybe if I get LOTS of reviews…I'll update sooner :D arigato minna!!!


	18. Transformations

**Ms. Moonie: **Sorry it's taken so long to update you guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll bet you've been waiting for Sailor Sun to arrive, huh? **Maniacal laughter **well you'll just have to keep reading and see! Please R and R!

Chapter 18: Transformations 

"What?" Venus gasped, before coughing, trying to get up.

"But you won't see that until I torture you a little." She leaned forward slightly, and in a second she was in front of Venus's face. "You should know my name though, should you not?"

Venus was too scared to answer.

"It's Amaya." She grabbed hold of Venus's neck and pulled Venus towards her. "So what do you think of it?"

Venus clutched onto the hand around her neck. "It's…pretty." She stammered.

Amaya let go immediately and sneered at this comment. "You stupid girl. I _was _going to be nice, but I've had it. _Awaken!_"

Venus fell backwards after she was let go, and then looked around. All the scouts had awoken, including the two lights and Mamoru. But by the steps, were some other bright lights that had appeared, and some other women similar looking to Amaya.

"These are my sisters." Amaya smirked, noticing where Venus was looking.

"I know." Minako retorted, knowing one of the faces from an encounter in England. She supposed that all forces had been commanded to come to Tokyo.

"Venus! What are you doing here?" Sailor Uranus yelled in desperation. "Run! Get out of here!"

Sailor Moon awoke and blurrily looked over at Venus. Her face softened and she smiled. "Mina, you came."

But when the inner scouts and Sailor Moon opened their eyes wider, they looked at Venus in dismay. "Why have you transformed into Sailor V?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

Venus couldn't say anything; all of this was too much of a shock.

"There is a prophecy!" Amaya spoke up, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Run Minako!" Neptune yelled to her.

Amaya glared at her and sent black lightening towards all of the scouts, sending out screams of pain from them all.

An old power seemed to swell up in Venus, as she held her breath to see if her attack would work. "Venus Love and Beauty-" Sailor Venus screamed, before she too, felt the intense pain electrify her system and throw her backwards and into the wall. There, thick vines wrapped around her body and held her in place. She breathed deeply and tried to stay conscious.

"Now! We will finally resurrect our Sailor Sun, the one who will destroy the other sailors and bring us into our new age- our age of light- the Renaissance Spectrum!" With that, Amaya turned to her fellow sisters and smiled wide. "Extract the star crystals." Two of the sisters sent out bright rays of light towards Usagi and Mamoru.

"The prophecy states that one with flowing golden hair, and another with jet black hair, two lovers, combined, have the energy that was split apart from Sailor Sun when she was destroyed. The only way to bring her back is to extract the two star crystals and bring them together." As she was saying this, the light penetrated Usagi and Mamoru's bodies and they cried out, bright lights emanating from them both. Their eyes turned dark as two crystals floated in the air above them.

Usagi's lifeless body let out two tears, before she closed her eyes.

Minako saw it all, and she had fought against the thick vines, to no avail. Her fingers had scratched at them, as she screamed to her friends, tears blinding her vision. Then, when she had felt it, when their spirits seemed to have gone, she had given up. Her mouth lay open, letting salty tears land on her lips.

"Finally!" Amaya shouted, watching the two crystals come together. "She has finally awoken!"

The two crystals drifted towards one another, and slowly, when they touched, they reverberated off of one another and shot back into the bodies they belonged too.

The entire room gasped. The crystals disappeared in a bright light, and some color came back into Mamoru's face, but Usagi's face was still hidden by her bangs. Venus cried, wishing she could be by Usagi's side. When she looked around, the other scouts had tears down their faces. A sense of defeat was written on their faces, and their eyes, though usually bright, were dull.

Amaya shrieked in surprise and stepped backwards. She started shaking, her whole world crumbling. "But the prophecy…" She whispered.

The atmosphere was at a standstill, until everyone saw movement and they looked up towards it.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouted, struggling against the metal chains. Venus looked up and saw, to her horror, Sailor Moon shaking, and slowly, ribbons flew out from her, and her wings disappeared, leaving her back in her school uniform.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone shouted, but to no avail. Suddenly, the room went silent, even though everyone was screaming. One, then two, then several lights poured out from the scouts hearts in the front of their ribbons. In an instance, their bindings were destroyed, and they floated gently to the floor. A shockwave echoed through the room as a bright light swam around the sailors, all except Usagi, Mamoru, and the two lights, and they transformed into their new forms, their star forms. The girls looked at themselves in amazement, Venus especially, for she couldn't believe the quickness of her progression in levels. Minako looked at her new hearts and wings coming out of it, and her two skirts. She wiped away her tears and looked at the other sailors.

But as this was going on, anger raged within Amaya. She yelled at her sisters to attack, and in their happiness, the scouts hadn't noticed. Rays of black light penetrated the warm light, and the sailors were hit hard. The girls all flew backwards, their hair strewn on the floor. Taking in breath, they got up, and shouted their attacks, so many and so furiously, that the room was again covered in light.

Usagi opened her eyes, feeling a sense of warmness. Mamoru smiled, and instantly, the few rays of light that were left from the scouts transformation, came and broke their chains. Gladly, Usagi and Mamoru walked towards one another and embraced. When Usagi looked down, the sisters had all vanished except for Amaya, who had formed a force field around herself.

Usagi couldn't have been prouder of her friends. Together, they had saved her, and now, they had transformed into their Star forms. They stood together, united as one. Minako looked at the other sailors, feeling a new sense of power, a stronger bond, and a stronger tie to her future. Suddenly, her world seemed to shake like an earthquake. Something gripped her, causing her to stop breathing for a second, and yellow ribbons flew out from her body. Minako felt the world spin as her legs buckled and she felt as if she were plummeting to the earth. But arms wrapped themselves around her, and Minako opened her eyes, looking at green ones.

"Are you ok? Yaten asked seriously.

Minako smiled, realizing she was on the floor, lying in Yaten's arms. "Yeah." She breathed, sighing. Before the scouts could reach her, they saw Amaya command something to appear, and they eyed her suspiciously. Minako got to her feet, and once more they were all on guard. She had no time to think of what just happened.

Amaya was reading from on old, thick brown book, scanning the pages hastily, gritting her teeth. Her head started to shake, then her hands, and she dropped the book.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" She shrieked, clutching her head. "It says in the prophecy!" Suddenly, her eyes glowed red, and her hair flew behind her. Usagi and Mamoru ran down towards the scouts, as they looked up at Amaya, bewildered.

"Stop this Amaya!" Usagi yelled. "It isn't worth it!" A streak of black lightening flew towards Usagi as Mamoru ran in front of her and was hit full blow with the attack. Usagi screamed, flying back with Mamoru in her arms. She bit her lip as he looked up at her.

The scouts didn't take this lightly as they began the names of their attacks.

Usagi, leaving Mamoru's side, got up and walked towards Minako. Minako nodded, and they yelled out,

"Moon Eternal!"

"Venus!"

"Make-Up!"

But when they opened their eyes, they were still in their original clothes. Nothing had happened. They gasped together, fearing the worst. The rest of the scouts had unleashed their attacks, but Amaya dodged them with amazing speed.

"You!" She yelled, turning on Uranus. "You have golden hair!" She put her wrists together and sent out a burning yellow light straight towards Uranus. Uranus turned to run, but Amaya was too quick. The light hit her in the back as Haruka screamed, falling slowly to the floor. In the air floated her star crystal, a beautiful shining abundance of light. Neptune ran over to it, but couldn't reach it before Amaya. Amaya looked it over, and disgustingly threw it to the side. Neptune ran and caught it, keeping it close to her chest. The rest of the scouts formed a barrier between Amaya and Uranus and Neptune, who took the crystal and let it drift back into Haruka's body.

When Uranus opened her eyes and eventually got up, the battle raged again. This time, the scouts took flight and went after Amaya. Meanwhile, Minako and Usagi went to Mamoru's side, helping him to sit up. Minako looked up, watching fast moving scouts pelt Amaya with attacks. When Minako looked down to the crystal floor, feeling powerless, she noticed the book Amaya had dropped previously. She bent over and picked it up, looking at the page it was turned too.

_In The Battle TO SAVE OUR WORLD there will be two forces to bring peace, or destruction to our world. The star crystals of two who are bound in faith and devotion shall let Sailor Sun arise, who was destroyed long ago. One shall have black hair, as dark as a raven's, and a heart full of courage and resistance. The other shall be a maiden, whose hair shines brightly in the sunlight, her hair blond as gold. Both of them must give up their crystals. But if it was done unwillingly, then the sailor will cause destruction. But with an understanding heart, the sailor will bring peace to the earth, once and for all._

_After a battle takes place, two powerless beings will rise together, and be the turning point in the battle. Only then, will-_

Minako looked up quickly as she heard screaming from Amaya, who had just been hit by Sailor Pluto. She dropped a circular crystal that had been attached to her wrist. Immediately, Amaya drifted backwards, and the outer scouts flew down to the floor where the crystal lay. They looked to one another and nodded, then looked towards Minako and Usagi.

Just then, a bright red light appeared, and a man drifted in mid-air, besides Amaya. He took her in his arms, his silvery long hair drifting behind him. His black eyes glared at the scouts, before he yelled an incantation and disappeared with Amaya. A sigh of relief swept over the scouts, but they knew the evil would be back.

Minako looked over to Usagi, a smile on her face, until Minako looked closer. Usagi's eyes had turned a dark shade of blue, fixated on the floor. Minako dropped the book and rushed over towards her.

"Usagi!" Minako yelled, trying to wake her up. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter rushed over, breathing hard from the battle. Usagi fell backwards as Jupiter caught her.

Minako could sense the other scouts behind her, as they watched Usagi. But Minako felt arms wrap around her, and pull her up. She blinked twice, turning around to face Sailor Star Maker. Yaten grabbed the book from the floor, as Minako gave the rest of the scouts a questioning look.

"Minako, we have to go." Neptune said sadly, but with seriousness.

"What?" Minako squeaked, looking back towards Usagi.

Uranus walked over and grabbed her arm. "We're going back to England." She whispered.

Minako looked at her, bewildered. She couldn't believe how insensitive the outers were being. "No." She replied, shaking off Uranus's grip and turning back towards Usagi, who still hadn't woken up.

"Minako, please." Saturn asked, gripping her staff. "Don't make Uranus mad."

Minako shook her head. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but Usagi needs me." She glared at them and walked away. But Maker grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Before Minako could respond, the walls started to crumble, and the floor started to shake.

"The building is collapsing!" Mercury yelled, her eyes scanning her computer.

The outers gritted their teeth, but Minako was persistent. "Go without me!" Minako yelled through the noise. "I'll join you when Usagi is ok."

Uranus, anger rising, gave Maker a silent look, and then took out the crystal Amaya had dropped. Maker grabbed Minako's other arm and stood behind her, her grip like iron.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mars yelled, but the scouts ignored her.

Uranus gripped the crystal as it sent out a giant beam of light towards Minako, and hit her dead on, causing her to fall back against Maker. Minako's head flew up, as tears filled her eyes, realizing what was happening. Her chest felt as though it had been split open, as pain electrified her body. A bright light came from her body, as something drifted up, and out of it. A golden crystal, in the shape of half of a sun, drifted in the room. It was half a globe, with spikes covering one side of it. Neptune took hold of it, wincing at the bright light emanating from it.

Two tears fell from Minako's now dull eyes, as her body went numb and she could no longer hold it up. Her head fell forward and past her shoulders, thoughts whizzing through her brain in confusion. Her body went numb and Maker had to pick up her whole body to keep it from falling to the ground. Minako took one last labored breath before passing out.

Yells and screams from the inner scouts were deafened, as the crumbling of the tower was so loud. The outers and Yaten made a circle around Maker and Minako, and yelled out together. In a flash they were gone, leaving the rest to fend for themselves.

--------------------------------------------

**Ms. Moonie: **I bet you guys will never guess that happens next?!!?! I'm so excited! Please shower me with reviews! I love you all!!


End file.
